Promising Isabella
by LevelTUV2
Summary: He procrastinates one night and takes a stroll in the park. He then finds and old down-on-her-luck classmate. AU AH BXE Lemons for later. First Fan-Fic please read
1. The Reunion

I was working on a paper when I found her again. Well, I was wandering around at 1 a.m. to take a break from writing a paper is what I was really doing. I generally walk around at night. The world is far more peaceful, easier to look at, without humanity getting in the way.

My paper was due next week, but boredom proved to be a helpful motivator into getting homework done. Unfortunately for me, this usually leads to dissatisfaction with my current activity and forces me outside, both to think about my homework and escape from it. Fortunately for her, this was one of those nights.

I found her sitting on a bench beneath a streetlamp on campus. Very noir, if you ask me. She had her head in her hands, those streaked locks curtaining her face. I couldn't tell much else about her from the distinct bagginess of her clothing. It wasn't due to ill-fit of the garments. On the contrary, they were baggy on purpose; more for comfort than anything else.

How on earth I recognized her was beyond me. She was so different from back then, bent over like someone had destroyed any happy emotion supporting her front. This made me question my own eyes, as it seemed impossible the girl she seemed to be could express unhappiness.

That seat next to her called to me. The orange sodium illumination of the streetlight, perhaps mixed with some tint of moonlight, bid me sit next to her. What manner of twisted fool is called to sit next to someone like her, by a city streetlight, no less?

This manner of fool.

"Isabella?" I asked tentatively. Isabella. Never "Bella," Isabella. What a fitting name. She had been the 'Hot girl' of our high school class. Queen Crap of Shit Mountain. Popular, beautiful, and exuberantly happy. Everything that every girl wanted to be, and everything that the boys wanted to fuck was Isabella Carter.

"Edward?" She looked up at me. She remembered my name? Remembered, hell, how could she have even known my name? We'd never really interacted on any level. We may have spoken maybe once or twice directly to each other in the course of high school.

She looked up at me with a very odd palette of emotions indeed. Her mouth was neutral, seemingly devoid of emotion, a very distinct difference from the rest of her face. Her eyebrows were nestled somewhere between their usual happiness and uncertainty. Her cheeks were rosy, possibly from the chill from the pervasive lack of sunlight at 1 a.m., or from something else? It was her eyes, however, that were a mystery unto themselves. Each was a dazzling turquoise, but had streaks of hazel in them, as if part had died somewhere along the way.

"Yeah, it's Edward. What are you doing here all by yourself at a time like this?"

"Nothing, really." She said. The violent absence of her wistful exuberance made her sound sad, though to someone who had never heard her speak, she would have sounded merely bored.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, indicating the rest of the bench.

"No. Some company would be nice." She sat back, folding her hands in her lap as I occupied the remainder of the seat.

"What brings you to this bench, at 1 a.m.?" I asked, smiling slightly. She gave a mirthless snort.

"I've been kicked out of my house, so I'm trying to think of whose still in town that I can crash with."

"How's that working out for you? Been here long?"

"I've been here probably for an hour or so."

"Haven't been able to come up with anyone?"

"No, unfortunately." She sighed, looking up into the sky, quickly realizing that the streetlight qualified as "bright" and returned her gaze forward.

"That shouldn't be a problem for Ms. Popularity. You were always going on about parties in high school."

"How would you know about those?"

"You mean, 'How would a loser like you know about those?' You nearly broadcasted it to the whole school. You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not know." She blushed, bringing a little more color to those cheeks. I found it cute.

"Well...yeah," she said, a little embarrassed. "I don't talk to many of my friends from high school any more. Or rather, they don't talk to me." Even from my sidelong angle, I could see her glazed, far-off look in her eyes. It wasn't a good look.

"Oh?" My interest piqued.

"There was a bit of a falling out after graduation after it got out that I had slept with...someone." She clearly didn't want to talk about this, so I didn't inquire further.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm still not entirely sure." She sighed. "I had hoped that I would have come up with something by now."

"Well, from one alum to another, I've got a couch you could stay on until you find a new place."

It was true. By some miracle, I had managed to secure for myself a room the size of most houses. It could honestly be described as a wing of a mansion, but it wasn't quite that. It was more along the lines of a studio apartment attached to a house. The house was owned by a pair of lesbians who needed a lodger to help with the last bit of the bills, but so far had only found homophobes or horn dogs trying to get into their pants. Because I was neither of these, and I managed to help out with little household chores, they absolutely adored me and I could get away with pretty much anything, including a mildly psychotic ex-girlfriend.

"That's very generous of you, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh don't worry. There's plenty of space."

"Still..." She was unsure.

"How about this, I give you my number and address, and if you don't find anyone, you can come crash on my couch? If I don't hear from you, I'll assume you've found something better." I quickly scribbled my number and address on a random piece of paper I managed to pull from my pocket and offered it to her.

"Sure..." She accepted the scrap of paper, to my surprise, somewhat eagerly.

"Care to get a late night snack? Coffee or something?" I suggested.

"You just gave me your number, don't push your luck!" She laughed.

It might be a cliché thing to say, but her laugh was like music. It wasn't that shrill cackling of girls who fell under the "Stupid Bitches" category, as Isabella used to. No, this laugh had body, character, and harmony, like pixies were dancing in her throat.

"Ok. Well, I have papers to finish writing, so I need to get back to those." I smiled. "Don't hesitate to call." I rose from that bench, mind far clearer, and at the same time somehow muddier, and walked back home.

=============================

My cell phone rang, pulling me from the warmth of my dreams. Who in the name of Godzilla's twelve story cock would be calling at-I forced an eyelid open to discern the time: 3:45. I cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I rasped out.

"Edward?" 'Why was there music coming out of my phone?' My sleep-addled brain wondered.

"Yeah?" Answers were going to be mono-syllabic until absolutely necessary. Whoever was calling should consider themselves lucky they weren't getting grunts.

"It's Isabella." Isabella? Why are you singing into my phone? Enough sleep had been wiped away to bring my conversation on the bench back to the forefront of my brain. Mono-syllabic answers were not going to cut it for the rest of this conversation.

"Hey, Isabella. What's up? Did you find someplace to crash?"

"No." That was all she said. Don't ask me how but I somehow knew that on the other end of the phone, her lip was trembling.

"My offer still stands. I've got plenty of room if you want it."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be imposing?" We were just going through the motions now. She didn't want to seem too eager.

"I'm sure. When do you think you'll be here? Do you need a ride?" I sat up and pulled on some pants, which is far more difficult when you have a phone pinned between your ear and shoulder.

"I'm out front." I nearly fell over. She really was at the end of her rope if she had walked here with whatever she had managed to get that night.

"Ok." I gathered my wits about me, her last comment driving the last of my sleep from me. "Come around to the side door."

"Ok. Be there in a minute." She hung up. I picked up one of my pillows and hurled it to the other end of the room, as it would leave my arms free to carry bedding. I picked up some of the spare blankets and carried them with me to the air-mailed pillow by the couch.

A shadow crossed the curtains covering the sliding glass door that served as my own private entrance and exit. I pulled the curtain back to find Isabella waiting for me with a very large duffle bag. She was indeed desperate if she had hauled that thing with her out here.

"Come on in." I opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Thank you so much." She said, hefting her bag behind her. I really should have tried to be a gentleman and get it for her, but by the time that registered on me, she was inside with her bag.

"There're a couple of blankets on the couch with a pillow. Right through there is my bathroom, which you are welcome to. Now, excuse me if I don't tuck you in, but I have class in the morning."

"Don't worry about it. Go back to bed; you've done enough for me for one night." She gave me a quick hug and disappeared into the bathroom. Without really thinking, I shuffled back to bed, kicked off my pants, and fell unceremoniously down, wrapping myself in blankets.

I heard the water running in the bathroom. Isabella was brushing her teeth or something of the sort. This would be my first time living with someone other than my immediate family. What a strange thing to realize.

The water shut off and a short moment later, the door quietly opened. I heard quiet footsteps approaching me. Dammit, I was nearly asleep too. The cracking of ligaments and swishing of skin told me that she was sans pants, something that would have been of great interest to me should I have been awake. I felt her breath on my ear next.

"Thank you." She whispered, nearly inaudible, even to me in this close proximity. I sensed, more than felt, her hovering near to my cheek. She stayed for what felt like a year, but may have only been a few seconds. In the end, she walked back to the couch and climbed into her makeshift bed.

*

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._


	2. The Dream

To this day, I'm not sure what woke me. My alarm went off, that is for sure. It was the moan from the distant side of the room that startled me. Who was that? Did I have drunken sex with some random girl and forget about it? Once again, my conversation on the bench was the first real memory to greet my waking brain.

I quickly got up and nearly destroyed my alarm clock in an effort to turn it off. Isabella stirred at the other end of the room. It wasn't necessarily my morning wood that started my search for pants, but rather my morning wood, lack of said pants, and the waking woman in my room that started my frantic search.

I found said pants and walked down to the bathroom, right across from which I had strategically placed my couch. I tiptoed past the stirring Isabella, who was awake but not up to opening her eyes it seemed from her breathing.

I relieved myself and by sheer force of will, convinced my morning erection to deflate a little earlier than usual. An effort soon to be wasted. I opened the door to see a very groggy Isabella slowly blinking at me. She was wearing a tent-like t-shirt that came down to mid thigh. This showed off her legs quite well. Those tanned, smooth, muscular legs, which changed my life's goal, if only for a split second, to die with my head crushed between them.

Sizing up those oh-so-gorgeous legs brought my gaze inevitably to her feet. Both my dad and granddad told me that the surest way to tell if a woman is going to age well is to look at her feet. If she has pretty feet, chances are she's going to age well, by their logic. By the looks of Isabella's feet, she was going to be both a MILF and a GILF.

Now, I'm not one to have a foot or a leg fetish, but I could not take my eyes off them for at least two full seconds. Stare at something for two full seconds. That is plenty of time for whoever you're looking at, especially if they're facing you, to notice that you are checking them out. This is what ultimately forced my gaze up, hoping that she hadn't noticed.

My eyes were hindered on their trek up her body by her breasts. I had no idea whether or not she was wearing a bra, but I will be goddamned if they weren't the most perfect pair of clothed tits I had seen to date. They were round and full, essentially creating a cliff for the rest of her night shirt to hang from. Again, I hoped I hadn't been caught staring.

I finally made eye contact with the sleep rumpled beauty. She still had that warm morning glow about her and it only seemed to shine a little brighter when she smiled up at me with half open eyes.

"'Morning." Oh fuck, even her raspy morning voice was like music.

"'Morning. Bathroom's all yours." I stepped out of the way. She rose and walked into the bathroom. She hadn't been out of my line of sight for more than a half second than my erection made itself evident to me. Very grateful that Isabella was in the bathroom, or at the very least, behind me and unable to see, I hurried to find a shirt and the rest of my clothes.

Finally dressed, I walked out to the kitchen in search of breakfast. I found Leah sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Leah." I called, pulling open the fridge.

"Good morning." She returned. Leah was in her late 40's as was her partner Emily. Both could easily have passed for early 30's, maybe late 20's in the right clothes. If I didn't know from firsthand experience that they were both very committed and both very gay, I would have tried my damnedest to get into their pant's. Somehow this reminded me that it was probably a good idea to tell them about Isabella.

"Hey, uh, Leah? I kind of have a friend staying with me for a couple of days. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is. Someone from out of town?"Leah looked up from her coffee with genuine interest. She would have made a great mother if she wanted to have kids.

"No actually. They kind of got kicked out and I told them they could stay on my couch."

"That's kind of you. What's his name?"

"Isabella, and it's she."

"Your friend just happened to need a place to stay and you just happened to offer her your couch? Sounds like you got yourself a girlfriend." She smiled wickedly at me from behind her coffee.

"It's not like that!" Remember how I said she would make a great mother?

"Suuuure it isn't." She is one of those rare people that can use sarcasm as an actual weapon."So I shouldn't be surprised if I find a strange girl wandering the house?"

"Yeah. She came kind of late to show around."

"Do you like her?" Leah pressed.

"NO." I answered flatly. "I knew her, kind of– sort of, in high school."

"So you won't mind if I take a pass at her?"

"You listen here, you grizzled old witch! You have your own vagina, and someone else's to play with! Look elsewhere for your threesomes!" I wagged a good humored finger at her. She nearly choked on her coffee, smiling.

"What's this about vaginas?" Emily asked, coming downstairs.

"Edward's got himself a girlfriend." Leah told her wife, as she sat down next to her. "And she'll be staying with us until she gets her own place."

"So that means we can't make a pass at her?"

"Edward seems to think we have enough vaginas to play with between ourselves."

"You do! And if you're in the market, you live in a college town; go find a drunk sorority girl!" I urged.

"We've tried! They only go for other drunk sorority girls!" Emily explained as if this was common knowledge.

"I do not want to hear about your lesbian sex life." I said, defeated. "I never thought I would say that."

"Who's lesbian sex life?" A voice asked from behind me. Isabella had chosen that moment to enter the kitchen. She was now dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt. I now had a full view of her body, or at least, a better view than what her nightshirt had given me. Her belly was taught, and almost perfect. My gaze drifted upwards and confirmed for me that she did indeed have the most perfect breasts I had ever seen in clothing.

"Theirs."I indicated the two women at the table when I regained the capacity to speak.

I looked over at the pair and I did not like what I saw. I may very well have suddenly been transported to some jungle cave where a one legged baby zebra had wandered in on two very hungry lions. I could practically see them salivating, even from across the room.

"Oh, okay." She said simply before turning to me. "Can we talk about the setup before you leave?" She asked.

"Sure I'll be right there, but first I think you should meet Leah and Emily. They're my landladies."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here while I get back on my feet." She smiled at them. Good god, just her smile could make my heart do something strange. It was intoxicating.

"You're perfectly welcome. If you need anything, let us know." Emily smiled back.

"Ok. Thanks again." And she spin on her bare heel and walked back into my room.

Immediately, Leah began fanning herself. Emily sat back in her chair, letting her head roll back on her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us she was that hot?"

"Because, I didn't know! I only saw her in the dark and in baggy clothes."

"She could be wearing a fucking trash bag and you would still be able to tell she was hot!" Emily squirmed a little in her seat.

"Well, I have to be going now. Have fun."

"What?"

"Judging by the looks of you the second I'm out of her you two are going straight back to bed."

"We are not!"

"Whatever. Just try to wait until we're off to class." And I closed the door to my room.

Isabella was bent over, rummaging through her bag. Even from a distance, her ass looked fantastic. I stared. I hoped her jeans would spontaneously combust, just so I could look at her ass unobstructed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Where the hell did my voice come from? I was far too busy ogling her ass to be talking, let alone doing something that would make her standup. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, how long can I stay? I want to give myself a timetable to work things out." She found what she was looking for in her bag and stood back up, dropping a pair of flip flops to the floor and slipping them onto her feet.

"Stay as long as you like." I said, forcing myself to pack my bag for school, hoping to look unconcerned. "It's not like there isn't enough room or anything."

"Are you sure?" She asked, still unsure.

"I'm having to raise my voice just to talk to you and we're in the same room. It's fine!" I called.

I wanted her to stay. I missed living with people, sharing the space and hanging out at home. I also wanted her to stay for far more primal reasons.

I walked down the length of the room, pulling my bag onto my back. She followed suit, waiting for me to catch up to her.

"I'm just a little worried that I won't be able to find a place." She said as I pulled to door shut behind me. Her concerns were valid. Housing was sparse, especially for a college town, and what little you could find was disgustingly overpriced.

"Considering the Two Old Dykes clearly have a thing for you, and I wouldn't mind having a roommate, you could always stay where you are." I offered, rather boldly, I thought.

"I did get a good night sleep." She mused, "Short though it was."

"And why's that?" What the hell just came out of my mouth?

"I felt safe." Safe? Your old place wasn't safe?

"You know, that couch folds out into a bed. All it needs is some sheets." I offered, changing the subject. It didn't seem like the kind of thing to talk about.

"Hmmm." She looked at me hard, judging me right before my eyes. She didn't even have to open her mouth. "Sure. I'll just need a dresser and some toiletries."

Sure. Sure? How can you say it so easily? Do you trust me that much, a stranger who would willingly have a one night stand with you? It took you less than ten seconds of sizing me up before you said yes. Why?

"I guess splitting the rent and just staying with you would save me some money."

"You have no idea. Rent is $600, including utilities."

"For each of us?"

"No, just for me. You get to pay half."

"There is no way on earth that entire room is yours for $600 a month."

"It totally is. Yours now too, roomie." I extended my hand. She took it an allowed it to be shaken gently.

"It's a deal." She smiled.

I know the sun rises in the east. It always has, it always will. I have known this since I watched my first sunset. Why then, nature, do you insist on having the morning sun shine so brightly on her smile when she is facing southwest?

"I assume you're off to morning classes?"

"Yeah. Who in their right mind schedules Economics in the morning?"

Over the next few days, we worked out moving Isabella in completely. We found her a dresser and an armoire at Ikea, both of which she promptly filled with her clothes. The bathroom soon was filled with all manner of beauty products and a staggering amount of fragrances.

I soon started taking showers at night to alleviate the morning rush. Isabella would shower in the morning, and I at night, so for the most part, we were out of each other's way.

We put a curtain on a track in the ceiling so Isabella could have some privacy if she wanted. It essentially cut off the last third of the room from view, leaving a hallway of sorts to the door. Occasionally, when she left her light on, or the screen from her laptop was pointed the right way, I would get this magnificent shadow play show. A few times, very lucky times, I got to see her get ready for bed, changing into her nightshirt and panties.

We would talk on the walk to and from school when our schedules overlapped. It started out like any friendship would, with those lame safe questions that everyone asks: What are your classes? Do you like any of them? Which professors do you hate?

Several weeks passed and we became more and more familiar with each other. More and more I found myself around her, and not just at home, on campus as well. I would run into her in between classes and lunch, often being invited to eat with her, or her requesting to sit with me.

It was clear to me that she was trying to make new friends, as her old one's had clearly abandoned her, forcing her into her current living conditions. I saw, or perhaps felt, that she was using me as an anchoring point, a springboard almost, to rebuild a social circle. I got to know her as well as anyone could over three weeks, and found we had much in common.

When I dragged myself through the door on Friday night, I found her looking at my unruly stack of movies. She was dressed in warm night clothes: a pair of sweat pants and a relatively loose t shirt. Her hair was loose and fell in lazy tresses about her shoulders. What is it about a woman in comfortable old clothes that makes them look so sexy?

"Find anything worth watching?" I asked, trekking to the far end of the room to drop my bag.

"Yeah. A lot, actually." She said, pulling different titles out and examining them. "Wanna watch one with me?"

"Sure." Do I want to watch one with you? I'd be content to just watch you try and decide for the next four hours. "What did you have in mind?" I pulled my shoes off, slipping out of my pants to lounge in the gym shorts I wear underneath them.

"I was thinking-Wait, you have Wall-E?" She asked, snatching it from the shelf in disbelief.

"It would appear so, now wouldn't it?" Wall-E is a kid's movie, but my heart melts for that little robot.

"We are totally watching this." She decided sticking the disc in the player. I sat down at one end of the couch, expecting her to take the other. How wrong I was. No, she curled up right next to me, pulling her legs underneath her. Over the course of the movie she leaned on my shoulder, holding my arm. By the time the movie had ended, her eyes were shut.

I thought she was sleep, but she smiled when the credits stopped and the menu sounds started up again. She hugged my arm tight, nuzzling my shoulder for a moment.

"Mmm...Thanks for watching that with me," she said, her voice full of sleep. "We should do this every Friday. Have a movie night." She yawned. "I think it's bed time. Help me get my bed out?" She asked.

"Yeah."Neither of us moved. She continued to sit, curled up, head on my shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around mine.

"You have to move if you want me to set up your bed." I explained. If I told you I wanted her to get up, I'd be lying.

"But I'm comfortable right here," she said, a small tired smile on her lips.

"But what if I want to go to bed?" The question sprung from my lips before I knew what I was asking. What the hell was wrong with me? There is a beautiful girl wanting to lean on me all night; fuck going to bed! Either my subconscious hates me and is trying to keep me from getting laid, or know the situation better than I do.

"You're right." In one slow, fluid motion, she stood up and stretched. Dear God, she stretched. This beautiful creature arched her back gently, extending her arms up in lithe satisfaction. She turned and looked at me over her shoulder, hair covering one half of her face, but not enough to hide her sleepy eyes and happy smile. I kind of sat there, struck dumb for a moment, before I too stood and helped her pull her bed out.

She fell down onto it and pulled the sheet up around her. She had the biggest, dumbest, happiest grin. You would have thought she was drunk. She reached out and grabbed my hand, forcing me to sit on the bed.

"Hold my hand until I fall asleep?" She asked. I challenge you, not merely as man or a woman, but as a human being to say no to those gorgeous eyes.

"Ok." I smiled down at her. I felt the muscles in my back relax and the ones in my abdomen contract. I was going to lean down. Lean down and do what? I had no idea why my body was moving. I realized I was going to kiss her and fought my body. I didn't know how she would react to a kiss from someone, such as myself, and I didn't want to disturb this warm happiness she seemed to exude.

Soon, her grip on my hand was nonexistent, and her comfortable breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. To say she looked angelic may be cliché, but dammit that's the most accurate way to describe it. I slipped my hand from her soft fingers and, in a move that befits the role of a friend without a gender indication in front of it, I stroked her hair away from her face. Highly rewarded was I, with a small mewl of contentment.

I stood and took a very cold shower. I would have liked to analyze both my feelings and the situation more, but my weariness got the better of me and bed called. I drew the curtain as quietly as I could and walked to my bed. As the cold sheets wrapped around me, I wished, in some part of my mind, that Isabella was there to warm them with me.

=======================================================================

What should have been the night of the week for "living the college life" turned into a weekly movie review for Isabella and I. Instead of going out drinking and staggering home either by myself or with some wasted female, I instead stayed in and watched movies with my beautiful roommate.

I was rather surprised therefore to find her asleep one Friday. She never really went to bed before midnight, so to see her clearly asleep at 9:30 was somewhat surprising. I noted a box of tissues sitting nearby on the bed. Perhaps she wanted to watch some sappy romance and had decided to spare me.

I tiptoed past her and drew the curtain. I opened up my laptop and started working. In addition to small amounts of manual labor, I also do minimal amounts of graphic design. If you ever need a sweet banner or background, hit me up. I tore into my work, finishing several items that were still weeks away from even being needed. Several hours later, I closed the lid and fell asleep, looking forward to sleeping in the next morning.

This, unfortunately, was not to be the case.

I was awoken in what could objectively be called the dead of night by a noise. It wasn't some sort of crash, or other noise made by external forces of motion. No, this was a human noise, one which I am at a loss to describe. It was a horribly sad sound, steeped in a noise of terrible sorrow and regret, yanked forth from its cage by some nightmare. To think that a human could go through something and imbibe that much poison, allow it to distill such a noise, and live to tell about it is not something I am capable of comprehending.

It was the kind of sound that would have made millions in the alarm clock market had it not only roused you fully from your sleep, but filled you with a pure and primal terror. If my heart rate and layer of cold sweat were any indication, I would have thought that I had made that noise. I instinctively knew, however, that that manner of noise would have burned my throat far worse than any fire-water could have. Which left only one other person to make that noise.

Isabella.

I leapt out of bead on unsure legs and ran to the curtain yanking it back. Isabella was sitting up in bed, her eyes flying wildly in an unnatural spasm. I knew that when I woke full of terror, she was the person who had filled me with it, her body unable to hold any more. Her face told me as much. No one should have to wear the expression that brought forth that terrible sound that stirred us both from peaceful slumber.

"Isabella." Dammit, why did my voice have to quaver so? "Are you alright?" What a worthless question.

She turned her head to look at me, her eyes focusing. Tears had already made their way down her cheeks, small trickles evident even in the slight light.

What can I do to stop your tears? Can I whisper some magic words to cull your suffering? Is there some nation that you would bid me destroy? Is it the movement of the very stars that offend you so? Shall I rearrange those, to stop your tears for but a moment? What can I do? Bid me move on your behalf, and all in my meager power will be done to quell your precious tears.

I sat, concern clear on my face. She looked at me for a second. Watching that full second it took for her to break down into sobs was like being chained to a chair and watching an inquisitive toddler roll off of a cliff. I bore witness in that second to the utter destruction of her self-composure.

She fell against me, sobs of unfathomable sadness wracking her body. I took her in my arms, quite a pathetic offering to give someone suffering so.

"It's alright. It's alright." I cooed to her. "You're okay. You're okay." I really need to stop lying.

I stroked her hair, trying to do what little I could to stomp out her unknown suffering. She poured untold sums of tears onto my chest, allowing herself to be held and cuddled. I did what I could to sooth her aching soul, unsure what to say, if anything. For now, my reassuring touches were the best I could offer.

A solid half hour later, I had shored up enough of her broken will to allow her to sit up and not barrel into me, unloading heavy sobs unto me.

"Are you going to be OK?" I asked, my hand gently stroking her arm. She nodded. Words weren't going to be how she communicated now. All she could muster the will to express was raw emotion.

"Need me to stay with you?" I need to see a doctor. Words keep coming out of my mouth and I don't recall willing them too.

She nodded. Great, I had just agreed to sleep with a distraught woman. Always a good move. Well, might as well go for broke. That couch isn't all that comfortable.

"Come on. You'll be more comfortable in my bed." I extended my hand to her. She slipped hers in mine and allowed me to help her up. Still sniffling and wiping the occasional tear from her eye, she walked hand in hand with me to my bed. I got in first, giving her the option to return to her own bed if she wanted to, or leave when she wanted to if she chose to join me.

She climbed wearily in behind me and immediately took up residence in my arms. I pulled the covers over us and rearranged the pillows to cushion her head as well as mine. She heaved on final sigh and was nearly instantly asleep.

I could feel the poison still writhing within her, even as she slept peacefully against me. Something terrible had been visited upon her. I didn't want to know what it was; no one would want to. I knew however, that our relationship had changed that night, and in a few short hours I would be finding out all about it. That was my new role.

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._


	3. Opening Up

_From here on it gets more mature rated. Just thought I'd let you know._

I woke, for the first time, not wondering who it was sleeping in my arms. Remembering the past night, I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at Isabella. She didn't stir against me as I pulled back ever so slightly to examine her.

She was sleeping soundly, the closest thing to content that I had seen in a long time. Any redness that had remained from the previous night's tears was gone. Her lips even seemed to curl ever so slightly, as if she were lost in some wonderful dream.

To say that I was content would be an understatement. I've never really been one to cuddle, but my mind was changed in that instant. I was content to stay there with her until I starved to death. I could imagine myself lying there, either staring into her eyes, or watching her sleep, waiting for her eyes to open once more.

As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open, revealing those haunting turquoise halos. She didn't meet my gaze immediately. No, first she stared at my chest, or rather, let her eyes fall on my chest while she stared off into space, thinking. She nervously looked up at me.

"Hey." I whispered, somehow sure that hushed tones would be better.

"Hey." She whispered back, a twinge of sadness failing to stay on her tongue.

"You OK?"

"I'm...a lot better than I was last night and a whole lot better than I would have been if you hadn't been here." She smiled shyly down at my chest, suddenly unable to meet my gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" God Dammit.

"No." She said. She seemed to steel herself before looking back up at me. "But I need to."

"Ok." I nodded. "Here and now, or do you want some coffee first?"

"Can we have coffee here?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. You wait here and I'll go make some. Chances are the Two Old Dykes are up and I'm guessing you don't want to be fending them off right now." She smiled then, a true happy smile, something I wasn't sure she'd had in her. "I'll be right back."

I rose, and got out of bed, looking for my discarded robe. I found it somehow lodged beneath my bag and a large bottle of unknown origin. I pulled it on and turned to look at Isabella. She now lay on her back, looking over at me. I wanted to see that again: her just lying there in my bed, looking at me, waiting for me to bring her coffee.

I walked into the kitchen, finding it mercifully empty. I scooped out some grounds from the bag and started the maker. For some reason, the Coffee Machine Gods heard my prayer this morning, while ignoring me all others, and coffee was soon being dispensed into two mugs. I nearly dropped them both when Emily walked by me in a strap-on and leather bustier. She must have mistaken the look on my face for "questioning" as opposed to "disturbed" as she simply answered my unasked question.

"Ice." Shaking my head, I returned to my room.

"Thank you so much." Isabella said, accepting a warm cup from me. She sat against one wall, her legs extending on the bed, thankfully encased in sweats. There was no way I was going to be able to think, let alone talk to her with those gorgeous legs exposed.

I carefully walked on the bed to sit next to her, pulling a pillow over to provide some cushioning against the wall. We sat, drinking coffee in silence. With her eyes seemingly lost in the brown liquid, I would have to wager that she was trying to piece together an explanation for me. I sat, watching her, in case she started talking and I missed it. Soon, the coffee was gone and we could no longer put off our discussion.

"So..." Such an inelegant thing to break both silence and tension with.

"This is not going to be easy." She said, setting her coffee cup down on the nightstand.

"I know." Nothing could be good if it made that noise from you last night.

"I might not be able to make it through in one shot." She warned. "I might just need to cry. This could take all day."

"I have all the time in the world." I really didn't, but there wasn't anything on the planet that could have made me leave her side right then.

"Ok." She took an incredibly deep breath, letting it out slowly. She rubbed her legs with her hands. She was clearly nervous."Hold my hand?" She asked, not meeting my gaze. I took her trembling hand in my own and gave it a squeeze.

"I was used." She said simply.

"Used? By who? And for what?" Careful, idiot. Tact is your friend.

"By my family: my father, my brother...even my mother. They all used me like I was just trash. Used me for their pleasure." Oh no. No nononono. Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying. Anything but that. In the name of all that is just and right in this world, please don't let her be talking about what I think she's talking about.

"It started right after middle school. My older brother and I shared a room. At night he would come over and touch me when he thought I was asleep. I wasn't." Please let these be lies. Please. "After a while, he just came over and did it while I was awake."

"He knew how to read my body, because I was soon having orgasms. Shortly after, Mom started me on birth control to 'regulate my period.' Penetration occurred soon after." Can't this be some sort of cruel joke? Will you please look at me after you finish and say, "just kidding," with that smile?

"I remember it all too well. The way he smelled, the way he made me taste him before. How much it hurt when he shoved himself inside me. The way he called me 'Bella.' How much I hated that name afterwards. How much of a slut I felt like." I am going to kill your brother and feast on his suffering.

"In 10th grade, I got my own room, giving my brother his. On the nights when my brother wasn't there, my father would come in and take his turn with me." Is she gripping my hand for comfort, or am I gripping hers? Who, really, is the one trembling?

"He introduced me mainly to oral pleasures, which my mother expounded upon. On the off chance that neither my brother nor my father was having their way with me, she would come in and sit on my face, or bury hers between my legs." Stop talking. I don't want to hear any more.

"To this day, I'm not sure if any of them knew about the other's interactions with me. It didn't happen every night, but I never went a solid week without getting off with some member of my family." Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to destroy me? I can't bear the pain you're unloading on me. It's too much for me to handle.

"My bed was never a happy place, so I made it a point to be happy at school. Always cheery, always happy. Make new friends, new family. A real family." Tears had started to fall. She didn't seem to have the energy to sob like she did last night. Oh, how naive a thought.

"Somehow, one of my friends found out. I have no idea how. She spread it around the school, right before graduation, saying that I fucked my father and my brother. All my old friends immediately abandoned me, cutting off all contact with me. I'm surprised that you didn't hear how much of a slut I was."

"I finally said 'enough' and escaped when I could no longer take it. I told my father I was done fucking him and packed my bags and literally sat there on the bench, trying to figure out who I could still call 'friend' and ask to stay with." She turned and looked up at me.

"Then you found me and gave me this wonderful house." She squeezed my hand frighteningly tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I smiled such a false smile then. "If I had known you had been raped-"

"Don't call it that!" She cried.

"But, that's what it was, wasn't it?" This could enter a whole new dimension of fucked up in about two seconds. You hear me brain? Watch the fuck out. The last thing you need is to freak out on her right now.

"Don't call it that." She repeated.

"Your father, mother, and brother-" There is no way that I will ever say anything more horrifying than what I'm saying now. "-forced themselves upon you didn't they?"

She looked away.

"Just because you came, doesn't make it ok. If they forced themselves on you against your will, that's rape." I said gently.

"Don't call it that!" She said in a somewhat hysterical tone. Be smart here genius. This is obviously a button, and you don't want to push buttons right now.

"Why?" Someone lock me up for my own good.

"Because that makes it sound like...Then it wouldn't be..." She looked away, gripping my hand, trying her best to imitate the crushing weight on her soul upon my hand, a physical manifestation of her pain that we could both share.

"What? It wouldn't be what?" You are standing in an emotional minefield. Be fucking careful.

"My fault," she nearly didn't get out, in the smallest voice I'd ever heard.

There are times when our perspectives are changed. Usually it's when we are told some fact or point, and out view of something is gently nudged one way or another. It's usually a very fluid, natural, and gentle process, like someone putting a finger under your chin and lifting your head.

With those two words, my perspective did indeed change, and it was far from a gentle thing. Something horribly violent happened inside my head, and a few things may very well have come unscrewed. Several terrible shocks ran through me and it took me a minute to process just what she had said.

"No." I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. "It was not your fault." Now the sobs came. "It was them, not you." Careful not to suffocate her, you insensitive prick.

I think something inside her may very well have broken when I told her that. Most of the poison that had been allowed to fester inside her and brew that sound last night poured from her eyes onto my chest. The flesh surrounding the poisonous reservoir was raw and infected. Touching it now would only hurt her more and wouldn't help all that much. Time would heal those wounds.

"All this time, you've blamed yourself. It is not your fault."

"I feel like such a monster!" She sobbed.

"They are the monsters, not you." That should have been punctuated by an affectionate term. God, I'm such a failure.

"But I let them keep doing it to me! I should have stopped them!"

"What you did, leaving, and telling me about it, took more courage than I could ever muster up." I stroked her hair, trying to do whatever I could to bring her some measure of comfort."And I promise you I won't let them hurt you again."

"Promise?" she looked up at me with the saddest, most hope filled eyes, puppies would be ashamed. I held her face in one hand, gently wiping a tear from her cheek with my thumb

"I swear I will protect you." How am I going to do that? I'm a spineless fool! I don't know how to fight! I don't know about protecting someone. I could have promised her that I would solve the Theory of Everything for how much I knew about it. I'm such a fool.

"Thank you." She melted against me, filling all those places that normally are empty when you lean against someone. This wasn't the friendly hug; she rally was leaning on me now.

"I'm tired." She sniffled.

Lady, if I had cried half as much as you had in the past 12 hours, I wouldn't have even made it out of bed to get coffee.

It was the first time in a long time that I could remember being emotionally weary, like I just wanted to rest my soul. I hadn't been awake for an hour, and I was ready to sleep like the dead, so I could only imagine how Isabella felt.

"Want to take a nap?" I asked. I really should have phrased that better.

"Will you stay with me?" Where do you get that look, woman? I hope you can't make that look on cue, because those kind of eyes can both start and end wars. I would drown puppies in burning kerosene with a smile on my face if you asked me to with those eyes.

"Of course." Oh, how well I will remember that moment for the rest of my life. I was not aware that a hand could have an orgasm. She smiled up at me, pressing her cheek into my hand before closing her eyes and kissing my palm.

She melted against me once more. Again I returned my arms to her back, holding her. I gently slid along the wall, letting us fall comfortably to the bed. What did she just do? Did she nuzzle my chest? Were those her lips? What have I gotten myself into?

I pulled the blankets up over us with a free hand, closing us off from the world.

"I feel safe with you." She whispered. In the silence surrounding us in the bedding, her whisper was almost too loud. "When your arms are around me, I feel like I have on a bullet proof vest, like nothing can touch me." If you keep saying those things, and touching me with your lips, you will waltz right on into my heart, Isabella.

"Thank you so much." God, her voice just went from a 2 to an 8 on the sexy scale, just by being nearly asleep. Please say no more, for I fear an erection if you do. Thankfully, she stayed silent in my arms and was soon asleep.

She felt different, lying there with me. Different from the times she fell asleep against me when we were watching movies. She was more comfortable, lighter almost, as if the weight she had just unloaded from her psyche had been a physical one. She looked, for the first time, truly content.

***

Looking back, that weekend was the turning point in our relationship. Quite suddenly, everything and anything was open for discussion. We grew closer, sharing more and more about ourselves with each other.

With our emotional closeness also came physical closeness. We ended up watching our Friday movies in my bed, as we would invariably fall asleep on the couch together and wake up the next morning none too comfortable. Why didn't we just open up Isabella's bed? Because it was fucking uncomfortable, or at least I found it to be, she never complained.

So we moved the TV so that we could watch it from my bed and fall asleep. Every Saturday morning I would wake up with Isabella pressed against me, sleeping soundly. If I woke up first, I would wrap and arm lightly around her, enjoying the feel of a woman in bed with me.

I could see on the horizon another precipice looming. There would be another turning point in our relationship, and half of me couldn't wait to get there. The other half, possibly the more rational half, feared it immensely. When I finally did get there, however, I didn't realize it until I was halfway over, as it seemed such a natural thing to do.

It had been a bad day for Isabella. Not a horrible day that you remembered for the rest of your life, but a bad day nonetheless. It was one of those days were you wake-up on the wrong side of the bed and every little thing that could go wrong does. She spilled her coffee and was late to class, sans coffee. She managed to tear her backpack, give herself a paper cut, and arrive to her last class late. To top it off she had forgotten her keys and had to wait for me to get home later, her cell phone having died.

Which is how I found her.

"What are you doing out here?" She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest, resting her head on them, as if resigned to having the world shit on her for the rest of the day.

"I forgot my keys, and nobody was home."

"You should have called me! I could have left work early!"

"It's kind of hard when your cell phone dies on you." She sighed, standing and walking inside as I opened the door for her. She dropped her bag and fled to the bathroom. When she came out, she was dressed in her night clothes and walked right over to the collection of movies.

"I really need to just unwind." She said, picking a movie apparently at random and sticking it in.

I have no idea what the movie was; neither of us really watched it. We just lay in my bed and I listened to her describe, in a way that only a female can, the horrendousness of her day. She wore herself out and we lay together watching the last couple minutes of the movie.

I was spooned behind her looking over her head at the TV, one hand wrapped comfortably around her stomach. As the credits rolled, she turned over in my arms, facing me. Her eyes were closed and I could tell that she was worn out from her day.

"Thanks for being here for me, Edward." She said, softly. "I really needed that." She snuggled closer to me, her face inches from mine.

Without thinking, or rather, without realizing that I was doing it, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was a minute before either of us registered that I had done it. My heart filled with adrenaline, hoping that somehow she was asleep and hadn't noticed. Fool.

I felt the warmth of her lips on my collarbone. It was the gentlest thing I think I've ever felt. A quick, probative kiss, soft and slow. A test to see how far this would go.

I looked down at her. The sound of my head shifting on the pillow must have made her look up at me. Her eyes were half open, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Slowly, carefully, my heart thundering in my chest, I brought my lips down to hers, and gently pressed them together. She didn't kiss back at first and upon realizing this, began to pull back. But I felt her somehow draw me in without our lips ever parting. She kissed me back, running a hand up to my face and tunneling into my hair.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Time could have stopped for all I had known. Or cared. I was happy to stay comfortably warm in my bed with this gorgeous woman's lips pressed gently to mine for the rest of forever.

But alas, our kiss did break, she looking down ever so slightly to rest her nose beneath mine on the pillow. Neither of us opened our eyes to look at the other. I felt her smile, somehow, before I heard it in her voice.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Isabella."

And that was the beginning of that.

***

After that weekend, Isabella and I became inseparable. Or rather, she suddenly was everywhere I was. I didn't know if this was by her design or not, but I was not going to object to it at all.

Overall, she was happier. She smiled more, her eyes twinkled more, she laughed with more mirth than I could recall seeing, even when she was "happy" in high school. Discovering just how happy she was now, showed me just how forced her high school happiness had been. Sure, I understood conceptually that she hadn't really been happy in high school, but to see the difference right before my eyes was something altogether different.

We grew closer to each other, as was inevitable. Not only did we hug and cuddle every Friday, every so often, she would grant me the pleasure of a kiss. We talked about anything and everything, becoming so close that I soon thought we should add our respective gender's as a prefix to the word "friend" when talking about each other.

Yes, despite my efforts not to, I developed feelings for the young beauty inhabiting my room. Perhaps it was the physical contact we shared when watching a movie, or the hug she always gave me when she first saw me after classes. Perhaps it was the way she looked at me, her eyes lighting up as if my presence itself were a cue for her spirits to lift.

Did I want a girlfriend? Yes, of course I did. Drunken sex and shallow one night stands are great to relieve one's sexual needs, but they do nothing except exacerbate the need for companionship. Did I want Isabella as a girlfriend, especially in light of what had happened to her? I wasn't sure.

I've never been unsure about a girl before. Either I wanted to be her boyfriend or I didn't; there wasn't much debate. But with Isabella, it was different. I wanted to be around her, that was for sure, but something was twisting inside of me, some new sensation that had me thoroughly confused, and mildly terrified.

I walked in through the side door at around 10, as was usual for a Friday night. Isabella was on the couch waiting for me in sweats and a T-shirt. There is something incredibly sexy about a girl in comfortable clothes.

Hey!"Isabella called looking up from her laptop.

"Yo." I called back, hurriedly getting to my side of the room and dropping my bag and kicking my shoes off before returning.

I dropped down on the couch nest to her. She closed her laptop and scooted right up next to me, giving me a one armed hug. She then rested on me, head on my shoulder, as had become the custom.

"What are we watching tonight?"

"Do we have to watch a movie?" She asked. "Can we start like a TV series or something?

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Law and Order ok?"

"Totally." We rose from the couch and walked down to my bed. Why she wasn't waiting there to begin with seemed odd, but looking back, poignant. We sat, backs against the wall, legs stretched out next to one another.

Law and Order can be interesting if you're paying attention to it, but I was distracted. Something about Isabella was different. She smelled better, like honey and coconuts. She felt different against me. It felt like she belonged there, I guess is the best way to put it. She seemed to be completely comfortable there, at home even.

About halfway through the show, she began to nuzzle my shoulder, working her way so that her head rested in the nape of my neck rather than on my shoulder. She apparently found it more comfortable as she let out a large sigh after she settled there. It was as distracting for me as it was comfortable for her.

There could have been naked women dancing on the screen and I would never have been the wiser. The warmth of her skin on mine was turning me on, and I was quickly going to have a problem if she saw my erection through my pants.

All too soon for my nerves, the show's credits started to roll. Isabella lazily pressed her face into my neck, letting out a content noise that was half sigh, half mewl. For an instant, I could sense that she had stopped breathing. The hairs on my neck prickled, my nerves tingling.

It was quick and faint, but I felt her lips press ever so slightly to kiss my neck. It was probative, I knew, trying to test the waters, to gauge my reaction.

I pulled my head back to look down at her. She looked up with hopeful eyes. I could hear a dull thudding in my ears. Was it my heart? Was it hers?

I leaned down and gingerly pressed my lips to hers. She drew in a deep breath through her nose, kissing me back. Her hand came up and stroked my face. If the rest of her was as soft as her palm...

We broke the kiss looking at each other with shy grins on our faces for a moment. God, she looked positively angelic. I nuzzled her nose with my own before returning my lips to hers.

We were making out now. Not that sloppy making out of teenagers or drunk college kids as we should have been, but that slow kind of making out that is more to establish a bond than to work each other up. It was warm and gentle, relaxing if you really thought about it. But I wasn't. I was enjoying feeling Isabella press her body against me.

Her hand snaked up my back, digging her fingers into my hair. I slipped my hand around her waist, feeling that magnificent skin of hers. I felt her smile against my lips at my touch, pressing her soft body into my exploring palm.

My other hand ran up her nearest thigh. I could feel her tremble beneath me, and soon her ever so smooth skin was covered in goose bumps. Was this the good kind of trembling? Were the goose bumps because of me? I halted my exploration.

"Why did you stop?" She breathed, pressing her cheek against mine.

"Are you ok with this?" Oh for fuck sake, you dumb son of a bitch. You didn't have trouble with any of the other women you've touched like this, why does this one matter?

"Touch me." She implored, gently biting my earlobe. "I want you to." Her hand slid up the front of my shirt to run over my chest.

I slid my hand down to grab her ass. I had waited far too long to do that. Ever since the day she moved in, I'd wanted to just reach out and touch it. And now I got to.

I pulled her to straddle my lap. I grabbed her ass with both my hands before sliding one back up under her shirt. She pressed her chest into mine. I could feel her nipples through both of our clothing, confirming that she wore no bra when my hand ran unobstructed all the way up her back to the base of her neck. She ripped my shirt off and continued to run her hands over my body.

To this day, I'm not sure just how she managed to get her shirt off so fast. It suddenly just wasn't there. My hands were no longer tucked warmly under her shirt, pressed into her back by both the clothing and my intentions. She had bared herself to me, and it took me a moment to realize this, too enamored was I with the feel of her silk like skin.

She sat back on my knees, forcing my hands to slide around her. She spread her legs, running her hands all over her gorgeous flesh. I knew by night's end, I would kiss every place her hands touched. Following her hands from her legs, my eyes found her breasts, and for the first time, I didn't feel guilty staring.

Her breasts were perfect. Such a cliché thing to say. If most people are honest with themselves, they could find some sort of flaw with their partner's "perfect" parts. Most guys would make their girls boobs bigger, or firmer, or perhaps sag a little less, or their nipples bigger.

I could find nothing wrong with Isabella's chest. Any bigger and they would have been out of proportion with the rest of her body. Any higher and they would have looked unnatural. Any firmer and they wouldn't give way to her arms as she pressed them together. If her areola had been any darker, they would have looked unappealing, and if they were any lighter, they would have blended in with the rest of the warm flesh surrounding them. Her nipples were hard, and if they had been and bigger, in any sense of the words, she would have needed to wear a bra just to hide them.

"A bra isn't the only thing I'm not wearing." She pulled the front of her shorts down with a wicked smile to reveal a neat little patch of pubic hair.

"You-" I said, snaking my hand around her waist to slip under her shorts and feel her glorious ass. "-look delicious."

"Why don't you have a taste?" She pulled me down on top of her. I buried my face in her cleavage, feeling her pull my head deeper into her chest. I kissed my way up one tit to her waiting nipple. I teased it with my tongue, causing Isabella to shiver beneath me. I sucked it into my mouth, gently bighting down on it. She gasped, arching her back pressing her boob into my mouth.

My hand tock care of the nipple not being teased by my mouth. They really were perfect, filling my hand nicely, even on her back. I squeezed and caressed it, feeling it press against my hand, and give way as I smoothed around it.

Isabella was busy with my belt buckle, finally undoing it and my fly. She reached in and grabbed my throbbing erection in her tiny hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Taking my cue, I took my hand not enjoying feeling Isabella up and slid it down the front of her shorts, past her silky curls to her smoldering snatch.

As soon as I touched her, she pulled my face from its station at her tit to her face, kissing me furiously. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. The feeling of her bare tits on my chest was nearly enough to make me come.

I continued to rub my fingers over her opening, drawing out more slick juices from her twat. She mewled and squirmed beneath me in pleasure, and I hadn't even penetrated her yet. When I slid a finger slowly inside her, she dug her nails into my back, moaning into my mouth. I slowly began to finger her, bringing her close and then backing off, much to her frustration.

"Are you going to give this to me?" She asked, squeezing my erection again.

"If you want it." I growled.

"I need it." I leaned up and got a condom, showing it to her.

"No. I want to feel you, all of you, inside me." She groaned grinding her crotch on mine. "I'm clean and on the pill. If you're clean then leave it off. Please?" She whispered squeezing my cock with her hand and my fingers with her pussy.

I had already had a pregnancy scare with a girl who had lied and said she was on the pill and I did not want to go through that again. Isabella had, on the other hand, said that she had been on the pill for quite some time and I saw the wrapper in the garbage several times a month. I tossed the condom. I, too, wanted to feel her against me unobstructed, and not just for my own pleasures.

She pulled my pants and boxers from me and allowed me to glide her shorts over her oh so smooth legs. I sat back and took in her naked form for the first time, drinking in her beauty like a sponge.

"You're beautiful." I said, thinking any other description to crass or inadequate. She blushed, smiling. She spread her legs and opened her arms to me. I settled over her, feeling her hands on my back. She ran her right hand over my body to cradle my cock in her palm, lining me up with her dripping entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked, kissing her neck.

"Yes." She whispered. She let go of my dick and returned her hand to my back. "I-oooohhhh...mmmmmmm..." I cut her off, sliding my throbbing cock into her slick depths. Once I was buried all the way inside of her, she locked her legs around my waist.

I remained motionless, letting her adjust to my intruding erection. She gasped and shivered, squeezing me gently with her pussy. She was tight. Tight enough to be a virgin if I didn't know better. Soon enough, her legs relaxed, but still stayed wrapped around me.

"Take me." She whispered.

I gently began to thrust in and out, her lips stretching around me. I don't know if it because she was so tight, her body so perfect, her kisses so hot, or if it was because it was her, but for the first time, I made love to a woman. This wasn't a rough, animalistic fuck, or the drunk indifferent sex that dominated the majority of my encounters. No, this was different. I wanted her to come, and not just because there was a guy fucking her, but because it was me with his cock buried in her cunt.

Our pace increased, sweat beginning to cover us. I was close, or at least I felt I was. I had been close ever since she first grabbed my cock. She was close, moaning quietly into my neck, thrusting her hips back up to meet mine, and getting wetter every stroke.

"I'm so close!" She moaned, her nails digging into my back. She didn't hurt me, but turned me on so much more.

"I'm closer." I stifled her further moans with my mouth. When I felt her final bit of tightening I pulled my head back to watch her face. Her eyes shot open wide, her breathing short and choppy. Her mouth opened, almost in shock, and she came. She gripped me with every part of her body wrapped around mine. Her pussy began to spasm and fluttered unexpectedly around my dick, finally pushing me over the edge.

I came harder than in living memory. Harder than when my previous girlfriend had deep throated me. Harder than when I'd had a threesome. Harder than when the curvy Latina wanted me to fuck her in the ass. This sensation was more intense, more pleasurable, more emotional than all of those. I collapsed, spent, against Isabella. It was several minutes before either of us spoke or moved.

"That was amazing." She said, her arms still wrapped around me.

"You're amazing." What? I have no idea why she's amazing. But...for some reason she is.

"You came inside me." She said, her voice still dripping with sex as much as her pussy. "You know what that means?" She kissed my neck.

"That I'm going to be a daddy?" Fuck me, I hope not.

"No." She helped me roll onto my side, slipping my deflating cock from her drenched pussy. She cupped my face, forcing me to look at her and see her gorgeous smile.

"It means I love you." Oh fuck.

"I love you, too." Is that what this feeling is? Is that why I feel so at peace here? Is my sex addled brain thinking here? Do I really love her? Could it be that simple? Are those three words the answer to all my questions?

She smiled and kissed me. That was the answer to all my questions.

"Does this make me your girlfriend?" She asked. Her eyes were lidded. Oh so fucking sexy.

"Yes."

"Oh, it's that simple is it? One fuck and I'm your girlfriend now?" She teased, a smile creeping across her lips. I pulled her to me, holding her against me.

"I don't want any other man to have you, and I don't want any other woman." My "Man Card" has officially been revoked. I am now a pussy whipped bitch. But I am too damn happy to care.

"I don't want any other woman to have you, and I don't want any other man." She said against my sweaty flesh. "I'm yours, from the top of my head, to the bottom of my feet without anything left out." She looked up at me and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

Shit.

I called her what her brother called her. I have committed an atrocity. She has always gotten mad at people for not calling her by her full name. Please, let demons come and drag me down to the deepest pits of hell, for that would be less painful than what I have just done.

"It's okay." Why are you smiling? Are you trying to ease my pain? Do you not hate me now? "I like it when you call me Bella."

"Are you sure?" I don't want to hurt you every time you hear your name.

"I'm sure." She leaned up and gave me a reassuring kiss. "Now fall asleep with me, so that I can wake up naked in your arms." Woman, you know just to make my heart melt.

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._


	4. The Fear

_A big hank you to Jessbabe94 for betareading this. She is really good at writing stories. You guys should go check those out after you finish mine. They are great._

I woke with that supreme content that can only be achieved by waking up with someone you love in your arms. That silky smooth warmth of Isabella's unobstructed skin felt magnificent. She was pressed lightly against me, curled up with her hands on my chest.

I pulled my head back ever so slightly to look at her. This wouldn't be the first time that she had spent the night in my bed, but this would be the first time she woke up naked. Would she blush? Would she tell me that last night was a mistake, that she didn't really love me? Would she hate me? All these raced through my head, and were all answered in short order.

"Good morning, Edward." She said, nuzzling my chest. Her lips were smiling.

"Good morning, Bella." This was the real test. Would she recoil in terror? Would she sit up and slap me?

"What did you call me?" She asked softly, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Bella." Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.

"Mmm. You know you're the only one who gets to call me that, right?" She settled, pressing herself harder against me.

"So I take it you like it?"

"Yeah." She sighed. I nearly sighed. Relief flooded over me, allowing me to relax and soften to her closeness. "It's been a long time since I've heard it spoken like that."

"Like what?" I asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Warm and affectionate, like a substitute for 'Baby.'" Oh, believe me, I intend to use it like that. I intend to make it your new favorite word, so that when you hear it, you will know unequivocally that I love you.

She extricated herself from my arms to sit up and stretch. I thought it was bad when she stretched in clothing. No, seeing Isabella stretch naked was a whole different experience, one which would not be forgotten. She raised her arms above her head, arching her back and thrusting her chest out. Even from the back I could see her breasts sway slightly as she shuddered with vigor before falling back next to me on the bed.

I put my hand on her glorious stomach and just felt the magic of her skin beneath my fingers. She covered my hand with hers, telling me to keep it there. I was only too happy to oblige and propped myself up on one elbow to look down at her. A sudden surge of affection for this beautiful creature washed over me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you my virginity." She said, smiling sadly up at me.

"When did you lose it? I never saw you with any boyfriends."

"You know when I lost it." She said pointedly.

"You've never given yourself to someone?" I asked carefully.

"No. You've been the only other one." She squeezed my hand.

"Honey, if I'm the first man you've given yourself too, then I took your virginity." I explained.

"But my brother-" She started.

"Raped you. He only took; you never gave him anything, or your father for that matter." I smiled down at her in what I hoped would be a comforting and reassuring manner. I really don't want you to be sad right now.

"If you say so." She let a small smile stretch her lips. Just that small gesture of affection forced my lips gently to hers. I felt the hand not occupied with keeping mine in place snake up my neck to the back of my head. It was the deepest kiss I'd ever had to date.

"That was amazing." She whispered. Our lips were a hairsbreadth apart. I could feel her increased breathing beneath me. Was she turned on? I didn't know her body well enough yet to tell.

I kissed her again, sliding the hand on her stomach around her slim waist, cradling her head with the other. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight down on her.

This time, after the kiss broke, she buried her face in my neck, clinging to me.

"If my parents ever find out where I am, they're going to try and take me away." She said softly into my skin. I relaxed my grip ever so slightly to look her in the eye.

"Do you think I'm going to let that happen?" She looked at me uncertainly. "If they try and take you from me, I will wage a war the likes of which they have never seen." I rolled onto my side, rolling her with me. I took one of her hands in my own. "I promise."

She looked like she wanted to cry, but steeled herself. Was she crying because she was scared, or because she was moved? My ego would like to say that it was the latter, but I'm not so sure. If she said she felt safe with me and still felt scared, then things were very bad.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's go take a shower." I pulled her out of bed behind me a led her to the bathroom.

This gave me my first look at her completely naked. My jaw fell to the floor. Or at least, it would have, if it hadn't bounced off my cock first. She was still looking sad and a little helpless, which only served to incite my male protective complex.

Quickly setting the water, I pulled her into the warm spray. She rested against me, trapping my aforementioned erection between us.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, cheek against my chest.

"Yes." She looked up at me. "The most beautiful girl in the world." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. Big mistake. Holding her wet, naked body tightly to mine pressed our stomachs tighter around my bulging cock. What was supposed to be a tender and bonding moment, turned into aroused agony for me. I couldn't help but groan.

"What's the matter?" She smiled up at me. Oh you little minx! "Something wrong?" She teased. I nearly came.

"Yes! You have no idea how hard it is not to blow my load with you right here all hot, wet, and naked."

"Aww, poor baby." she wrapped her arms lazily around my neck. "All turned on because of little old me?" She began to rub her body up and down my front, pressing her slick tits into my chest, nipples grating along tantalizingly. Woman, that is a truly wicked smile.

All I could do was groan and mindlessly grope her ass, eager to fill my hands with her blissful flesh. She ground her hips against my straining manhood.

"Don't you worry, Bella will take care of you." She cooed.

The beautiful creature began to kiss my chest, slowly working her way down my body. She nipped and teased me, threatening me with orgasm the entirety of her trek. Her teeth grazed over my charged skin, the contact harsh in contrast to the application of her lips.

When she reached my stomach, she gently took my cock in one hand, kissing her way down the underside of the shaft. She cradled it against her face, like it was something to be adored, nuzzling it. She planted soft kisses all over it, lapping up the pre cum that leaked profusely from the head.

Suddenly, my cock was engulfed in unimaginable warmth. I had to look down to convince myself that, yes, she had indeed sucked my cock into her mouth and not her pussy. She bobbed back and forth, looking up at me with horny eyes. She sucked me as if she could pull the my cum form my balls without the help of my orgasm

This was the height of pleasure for me. Her soft tongue polished the length of my throbbing erection while her velvety lips slid along, stroking me. I soon began to whimper, much like girls did when I went down on them. I could only hope that it felt half as good for them as this was for me.

Bella was reading me like a book, drawing my orgasm closer, but at the same time pulling that peak farther and farther away, driving me to new heights of arousal.

"I'm going to come." I managed to get out between groans, looking down into her eyes.

"Mmm hmm." She acknowledged, never taking her eyes from mine, just blinking slowly up at me.

She then performed something magical with her tongue. Somehow, she managed to fold it back and flick the very tip of my cock even as she took it as deep as she could.

"I'm coming!" I rasped, clawing at the walls for something to hold on for dear life to. I came, that immeasurable pleasure from pressure being released just behind my stomach. My boiling cum shot from my twitching balls; it shot along my shaft, pouring into Isabella's mouth. I felt like I had a small ocean's worth of cum to deposit in her mouth.

She never looked away from me. Well, I can't be sure of that, but whenever my eyes were open she was looking up at me with a very pleased look on her face. Her lips never left my orgasming erection, I can be sure of that. I watched her remove my deflating cock from her lips with an erotic 'pop' and smile up, exaggerating the noise and motion of swallowing my cum.

"Tasty." She said, giving the head of my cock a soft kiss. She stood, sliding her body up mine. I was going to say something, I don't remember what, but she cut me off with a kiss. It was the first time I'd ever tasted my own cum, and was far too high of my recent monumental orgasm to care. I just kissed back the beautiful woman who had given me such pleasure.

"I'd like to reciprocate, but I think I just kind of need to stand here for right now."

She laughed hard at that, hugging me. I could feel both the deep belly laugh and that musical giggle inside her, finally being allowed to escape. It wasn't clear if the joy I was feeling was due to her laughter, or if it was her happiness itself that crept through her skin to mine.

After a few seconds, my arms stopped being useless stumps and I wrapped them around Isabella, holding her close. Every nerve was on end, every sense heightened, the bliss from my orgasm still keeping my head in the clouds. I felt every inch of where she touched me, from the subtle brushes of our shins as we rocked back and forth in the water, to the broad expanse of our torsos that pressed tightly to each other.

"It's nice to finally have someone." She said quietly. "To not have to worry about someone I care about finding out about my past. I feel so free."

"I'm glad." Brilliant answer.

"It's also good to know that how aren't disgusted by me, that I still turn you on."

"You turn me on in ways you can't even imagine." It's true. She probably has no idea that she can get me harder than thrice translated German poetry in just a t-shirr and sweats. I squeezed her tightly for a moment before releasing her.

"Come on. Let's wash up. Then we'll eat breakfast, and I'll eat you."

We dried off and walked back into my, our, bedroom. Or rather I just kind of held parts of my towel around me while I watched Isabella turn and bend, drying herself. I watched as she shucked the water from her skin, giving it a glowing golden look. Giving me a naughty smile, over her shoulder, she wrapped herself in the towel and walked into the bedroom. Dumbly, I followed.

I held up my robe and offered it to her. She wrapped it around herself and immediately started to giggle.

"What?" I hope that glorious music you're making is a sign you're happy.

"It's huge! I feel like I'm wearing a tent." This was true. She's much smaller than I am, but then again seeing her in something so large just made her look cuter. "A nice, warm, fluffy tent." She effectively snuggled my robe around her. God, the way her eyes crinkled from that enormous smile on her face...

"But it's too big. So I'll put on something more fitting, even though it does smell like you." She pulled the robe off and held it out to me. It took me a moment to take it from her outstretched arm, as I was concentrating far too hard on not spewing my cum all over the carpet and her. Seeing her take that off brought me not only to full hardness, but nearly sent me over the edge. What the hell kind of spell did she have over me?

I took the robe and she literally scampered off to snatch up a pair of sweats and a tank. She even made baggy clothes look sexy. Fuck.

"So, what are you making me for breakfast?" She smiled brightly.

"Whatever you want." I am a cook by no means. Pretty much if it requires the use of more than one pot or pan, it's pushing it. But if she had said she wanted filet mignon wrapped in bacon, you can bet your ass I would have made it for her.

"I'm a bacon and eggs kind of girl. Two scrambled, the bacon a little on the crispy side, and the sourdough is just a vehicle for butter." I love you.

"Coming right up." I said, pulling the sash tight around my waist.

"I can see that." She teased.

"It's your fault!" I shot back.

"Oh is it now? You got all hard 'cause of little old me?" She tilted her head down, looking up at me, bighting gently on a crooked finger, twisting her foot on her toe. She was the picture of filthy innocence.

"Yes, now are you coming with me or should I call you when the food's ready."

"I guess I'll come with you," She sarcastically sighed, "since I can't have breakfast in bed."

We walked out to the kitchen and I cooked her breakfast. I will admit it wasn't perfect, but she ate it with a look of relish on her face nonetheless.

"That was delicious." She said leaning back from the table cross from me. I'm sure I blushed.

"Thank you." I said, standing to sweep the plates away and get back to bed. "Come on."

I took her hand and lead her to our bedroom. I set her gently on the bed and pushed her back against a pile of pillows. I pulled her pants off and tossed them over my shoulder.

If I know one thing about getting women off, it's teasing. With this in mind, I started to gently kiss her feet. Like I said, these feet had thrown into question my notions about foot fetishes being bullshit. THESE were feet worth making love to.

I kissed and nibbled at the sensitive flesh, working my way up her ankle, moving on to her slender calf. Her skin smelled absolutely magical, like a woman is supposed to; sexy and sweet, soft and warm, but still powerful and strong in its own right.

Devouring her delectable skin, my lips journeyed upward to her soft thighs. These were thick and firm, filling out her womanly curves. They were that mysterious mix of muscle and sinew that gave them a perfect shape, usually classified by many women as "fat." I knew from looking at her that when her legs were together, her thighs touched, something I'm sure she would bemoan as making her fat. It was something I would bemoan as giving me a hard on too damn often.

At last, at long last, I arrived at that glorious pussy. Puffy pink lips, slick with her arousal, glistened at me in the morning light. I could see the minute beginnings of her engorged clitoris sticking out from under its hood, willing to be found by my all too eager tongue. All in good time, princess, all in good time.

I leaned down to kiss one of her lips, and she reached out and stopped me. Confused I looked up at her.

"You ok?"

"No." She ground out, "The only person to do that was my mother." She gasped, clearly fighting tears. "And I don't want to think about her right now."

"I'm sorry." I extricated myself from between her legs and lay my head on her stomach, blocking her needy pussy for her view. She looked down and stroked my hair lovingly. I felt truly loved.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." Sweetheart. Good fucking God, I'm legally changing my name to that just to hear her call me it every day.

"It feels like it though. I was only trying to make you feel good." Why am I trying to defend myself? She knows full well what I was trying to do.

"I know, and you were doing such a good job of it too." Fuck yeah. My spirits lifted considerably. "But I don't think I'm over that yet. Last night was the first time I've come when I'VE wanted to for the first time in my life. I think that's pretty big, don't you?"

"But I want to make YOU come just from me. It's something I want to do for you." I said kissing her beautiful tummy.

"Well, come up here and kiss me. That was the first time I've been kissed while coming. It felt so hot. Play with these if you need to be entertained." She smiled. She tossed her shirt and indicated her breasts with very erect nipples.

The only thing stopping me playing with her tits at any given moment is she might not want me to. If she told me she wanted me to feel her up in a fucking supermarket, I would most certainly do it. To ask me to make out with her and feel her up like we were back in high school was not something I was opposed to.

I slithered up, an extremely aroused smile on my face and gently calmed her lips with my own. I felt her hand snake down and begin to manipulate herself. I couldn't see what she was doing, I was too caught up in kissing her to stop and take notes; there would be plenty of time for that later.

I filled my palm with the warmth of her breast. It was incredibly soft and pliable. I squeezed and massaged its firm roundness, taking much more pleasure in it than Isabella, I'm sure. I would have liked it if her squirming was from my fondling and touching, but I knew it was from her hand busy at her clit more than my groping.

Despite, or hopefully because of, my groping, I felt her hand snake into my hair and hold my face against her mouth. We were sloppily making out, her breathing becoming deeper, little gasp and mews of pleasure escaping her and being captured by my mouth.

Suddenly she pulled me into a deep kiss as she tensed and shuddered beneath me. She positively vibrated as she orgasmed. I tweaked a sensitive nipple, making her back bend. A long moan against my lips and she collapsed. I broke out languid kissing to look down at her, her hand still in my hair.

"That was so good." She looked up at me adoringly. "You are going to kiss me every time I need to jill off. I came so hard!"

"Just as long as I can feel you up," I teased, kissing her nose and giving her boob a squeeze.

"You bet! Feeling you touch me, knowing it was your hands on me and you kissing me was so hot." She brought her glistening fingers up to my face. "Want to taste?" She joked. The look on her face when I sucked her fingers into my mouth and cleaned them of her nectar was priceless. She was clearly shocked, but at the same time aroused even more.

"I think I might have you do that again next time." She said in wonder. "No one's ever sucked on my fingers before. Is that what a blowjob feels like? No wonder guys like them so much. That was so HOT!"

I smiled and kissed her.

"Ooooh, is that what I taste like? Ok, it's decided. Next time, I'm jilling off, then you fuck me, and then I suck you until you come in my mouth. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it!" she shivered.

"I'm up for it if you are." "Up" certainly was the word for it. My cock was throbbing.

"No. I get to cuddle after sex now."

"But we didn't have sex!" I protested.

"I don't care! Shut up and cuddle!" She pulled my head to her breasts and held it there. I shut up and cuddled.

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._

_Just to let everyone know this isn't just a sex story its explaining how she's getting over her trauma._


	5. Conquering Fears

_Hey guys sorry this took so long to get out but I have been away from my computer for the past few days but I hope now I can get back to doing one a day._

I was happy right where I was. Or more correctly, where we were. I was on my back in bed, in just a pair of shorts because of the heat. Isabella was on top of me, sans shirt or bra, pressing her chest into mine just as much as she was pressing her lips against mine. My hands were thrust down her panties, each palm filled with a warm fleshy cheek.

She ground her hips both against my cock, and then back against my hands. She let out little mewls of pleasure each time she did, tickling my lips. Her long hair draped around our faces, so that had our eyes been open, we would have been cut off from the rest of the world.

I kissed along the edge of her jaw to nibble gently on her earlobe. She moaned at that, pressing her cheek against me. I continued to nibble down her neck, nipping at her shoulder.

"You know just how to turn me on." She whispered in that oh-so-sexy husky voice that she got when she was turned on.

"Mmmm. How turned on are you?" I teased, kissing my way back up her neck.

"Enough that you're going to have to do something about it soon," she moaned, burying her face in my neck.

"Like what?" I really enjoyed teasing her, hearing what she wanted me to do to her.

"Anything you want." She was desperate now, scraping her teeth gently along my flesh, her breathing increasing.

"Anything?" I grabbed her ass and ground her hips against me, knowing I hit her clit when she latched onto me and let out a moan.

"Anything!" she pleaded.

"Even...that?" I asked. She didn't respond. She knew exactly what I was talking about. I had been trying to get her to do it for quite some time now, and she always denied me.

Her rationale made sense, and I could understand she was afraid, but we both needed her to get over that fear if we were ever going to move on in our relationship. If she couldn't trust me enough with this one sexual act but all others, I was going to feel inferior to her for the rest of my life.

"No." She said, pulling away from me and sitting up, showing me her gorgeous back.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Edward, you know how afraid I am."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her stomach, pulling her tight against me. She sighed wearily, covering my arms with her own and squeezing me back as best she could in her position.

I began to formulate a new strategy in my head. I had tried everything I could think of to let me do it. I had even begged on my hand and knees, eyes level with my target, and she still denied me.

She would not let me go down on her.

I didn't feel like I was asking for anything outrageous, just a chance to pleasure my girl. She was afraid, because the only person to ever do that to her was her mother, and when I had tried to do it in the past, she always became afraid and the mood was shattered.

It was only me going down on her that she had a problem with. I could fuck her six ways from Sunday and she would enjoy it every time. I had never yet asked her for a blowjob on the account that she always seemed to be the one who wanted to do it, and not just to keep me happy either.

She appeared to genuinely enjoy it, becoming rather frustrated when I would deflate after she swallowed my load because she was so turned on. She would lay her head on my stomach and look up at me with a pleased look on her face as I heaved and came down from my erotic high. She would wait for me to recover a little and then ask me to play with her tits while she got herself off.

I always felt some kind of debt in the back of my mind that I wasn't giving her enough pleasure to match my own, though she vehemently denied it. She said my feeling her up while she played with herself more than made up for it. I wasn't so sure.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"You know that I won't hurt you?"

"Of course."

"You know I only want you to be happy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Will you at least let me try it, just once?"

"Edward..."

"I know you're scared, and I understand why." I said gently.

"Then why do you want to make me do it?" She turned her head to look at me, fear and sadness written all over her face. I broke my heart to see her so distraught. I brought my hand up to her cheek and caressed it, pulling her lips to mine. She relaxed and leaned back against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You know that look you get when you've just finished sucking me off?" I had a flash of inspiration.

"Yeah."

"Why do you look like that?"

"Because I made you come." She explained, as if I didn't already know the answer. "Because I made you feel good. It makes me feel good to know I can make you feel that much pleasure. When you pet my hair after, it makes me feel appreciated, that you know I did that for you."

"But is it really just for me? You said it makes you feel good too."

"Well...yeah."

"All I want is to feel like that. To get you off with my mouth, and lay my head on your stomach with that look on my face and feel your fingers in my hair. Just once." I pulled her as close as I possibly could, wrapping as much of her up as I was able.

"I'm afraid, Edward." She said, letting herself go. "She would gnaw on my lips and bite my clit. It hurt." She whimpered, but didn't cry.

"Do you think I'd do that to you? Have I ever hurt you?"

"You haven't hurt me Edward, and I know you won't." She comforted me with those words. "But all I've known is pain when she put her face between my legs. I don't know how it could be any different."

"Let me show you?" I asked. "Please let me try."

"I..." She started, but trailed off. I turned her head to look into her eyes.

"I promise, if after you cum, you tell me you didn't like it, I'll never ask to do it again."

Fear flashed in her eyes, but then they hardened.

"Ok." she said, bolstering her strength for me. She smiled. "But I kind of killed the mood."

"I'm not so sure." I returned my lips to her neck. "I've got a nearly naked girl in my arms, and she tastes delicious."

She sighed happily and began to slowly run her hands of what parts of me she could.

"From what I can tell, she's still turned on. Her nipples are still hard." I cupped her breasts, tweaking the pink little nipple in the middle. She squirmed, grinding her ass against my erection.

"You're doing a good job of turning me on." She smiled.

"I know. Not only are your nipples still hard, I can smell you from here." I kept one hand on her warm chest and slid the other down the front of her soaked panties.

My hand was scorched by the wet inferno of her aroused pussy. Her juices coated my fingers, her lips sliding easily between them.

"You seem to be 'In the mood' to me." I teased, circling her clit.

"You do this to me." She moaned, her hips grinding back against me.

"I'll do this and so much more." I promised. I pulled my hand from her panties and her chest, hooking my thumbs in her waistband on her hips and hauling the last shred of clothing from her. I extricated her from my embrace and lay her back, looking down lovingly at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her legs crossed. She was afraid, but clearly trying to be strong for me. I stroked her face with my hand, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, then her lips.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled weakly.

"I'm going to make you cum harder than ever before." I said, smiling. "Trust me." I propped her head up on some pillows so she could see that it was me between her beautiful legs, and no one else.

I climbed down and placed my hands on her knees. She tensed for a moment, trying to keep me out. I looked longingly up at her and saw the conflict in her face. She was fighting her fear with her arousal and desire to please me. Trying to both comfort and tease her, I ran my hands up the outside of her thighs to touch her hips and then back down again. Slowly she relaxed once more and allowed me to part her knees.

Lying between her legs, I kissed up the inside of her thighs, around her pussy and rested my chin above her mound. She was apprehensive, her arms covering her chest, hands holding her shoulders.

"Come here." I smiled in what I was hoping was a comforting way. I took one of her hands and placed it on top of my head. She just rested it there, not knowing what to do with it. That was fine for the time being. The second she wanted to give me instruction, she now had a way to do it.

I took her other hand in my own, intertwining our fingers. This was so she could squeeze it for comfort when she needed it. It was a separate connection based purely on our previous declarations of love and companionship. My tongue in her pussy was, or at least I hoped it was, going to be a new sign that I loved her. I looked up at her once more and then lowered my head back between her parted legs.

I gently kissed and sucked on her inner thighs, careful not to bite, though I sorely wanted to. She was so soft and smooth against my cheek as I did my best to get her ready for my first taste of her. The closer I got the less of a kiss and the more of a lick I used.

When I finally got to that wonderful piece of Eden resting between her pale thighs, I paused. I gave her hand a slight squeezed and touched my tongue to her. I didn't move, I just held it there against her slick sex. Her thighs tightened on either side of me, but didn't close around my head.

Ever so slowly, I began to run my tongue up and down. She let out a ragged breath and clenched my hand. But she didn't stop me. I slowly picked up both the pace and the pressure, minding to keep clear of her clit. That would come later.

I looked up at Bella with my face buried in her crotch. Her head was turned to the side, her eyes screwed tightly shut. She wasn't enjoying this. Not yet at least.

"Bella, look at me." I said, pausing only to speak before I retuned eating her out. She looked down tentatively at me, still clearly uncomfortable. I squeezed her hand and kissed the engorged lips in front of me.

"It's me." I said, licking a stray drop of her arousal from a lip. I returned my tongue to her and used it to spell "I love you" into her.

"I love you, too." She whispered. Realizing that I could both talk to her and pleasure her at the same time, we began having a conversation, me spelling into her pussy, her whispering back to me.

"Is it starting to feel good?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Keep looking at me. Know that it's your Edward between your legs."

She didn't respond to that, other than beginning to absentmindedly stroke my hair.

"You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You taste beautiful." I tongued out. Her hips were beginning to gently gyrate against my face, coating my cheeks with her liquid heat. I still hadn't touched her clit yet. That was all about to change.

"I want you to come on my face. Come as hard as you can on my face."

"If you keep that up I'm going to." She sighed. She was loosening up, in more ways than one.

I slipped my tongue inside her. She gasped in an uneven, charged breath at that.

"You like my tongue inside you?" I inquired at her lips.

"Yes." She hissed out. "I want it again." I smiled wickedly up at her and thrust my tongue between her lips again. She bucked her hips against me and pulled my head in with the hand I had placed in my hair. She was urging me on, to put my tongue deeper in her. She had begun to move on.

I looked back up at her. Her face was contorted with the need to cum. The pleasurable frustration at the need for release conflicted with the desire for the wonderful feelings to continue. I knew that expression well. She put it on my face whenever she teased me with her mouth. The fact that the tables were now turned brought me a surge of confidence and love.

I squeezed her hand and feasted on her pussy. I had been eating her before, but now I really went to town, trying to absolutely devour her with my tongue. It was as if she had a creamy orgasmic center that I could only get to by licking the outer shell away. I wanted that creamy center more than the candy itself and I was going to lick my tongue raw to get it. I couldn't bite my way through; that would not only be cheating, but painful for my metaphorical candy.

She was breathing heavily and unevenly, her hips twitching and gyrating as she let herself enjoy my efforts at her pussy. She released my hand and took my head in both of hers. I took it as a good sign that she let go of my hand. It meant that she was comfortable enough to let go, and I was doing a good enough job that she wanted to teach me.

Wrapping my arms around the legs on either side of my head, I held her tightly and assaulted her clit, licking the hard little nub. She pulled my face hard against her crotch, arching her back and moaning in frustration as I upped the sensations in her pussy. I kept at it, sucking and licking gently but aggressively.

I released her hips and brought my hands up to cup her breasts. I wasn't as gentle with these, as she preferred a firmer touch. Her nipples became the playthings of my fingers just as her clit had become a plaything of my tongue. She had been teetering on the edge for a while, and I'm still not sure what pushed her over, her clit or her nipples.

"Edward!" She cried as she came. She clamped down with her thighs on either side of my head, pressing the soft flesh against my ears, filling them with the sounds of her muscles tightening. I feared for a moment I may very well have gotten my wish granted to die between her legs right there.

She pulled my head deeper into her crotch, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I felt her toes curl along my back as she cried out my name, her eyes shutting tight as she came on my face. Her hips bucked and her tight little tummy fluttered as she rode the peak of her orgasm out.

Suddenly she melted back into the bed, spent and gasping. She trembled beneath me as I placed my cheek on her warm stomach, looking up at her. She still had her eyes closed, but placed a hand on my head and stroked it lovingly.

"Oh my God." She whispered, still trying to catch her breath. I smiled and began to softly kiss her tummy, waiting for her to calm down enough. "That tickles!" she giggled. Her eyed opened to look down at me and she absolutely glowed.

"It was a big one." She smiled, "the kind that makes you all warm and sleepy." She let out a very content sigh.

"Going to go to sleep?" I asked, s shit eating grin on my face.

"In a little bit. I'm still kind sensitive."

"Well, I'll go wash your cum off my face and be right back." I kissed her stomach, walked into the bathroom and quickly washed my face, returning to bed in short order. I lay down next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her limp form.

"What about you though?"

"Don't worry about me." I said, rolling onto my back, feeling her readjust to lie comfortably on top of me.

"But you didn't cum." She protested.

"I told you not to worry about it. This time it was about you." I kissed the top of her head. I started to lazily trace patterns on her back.

"Was it good?" Just because she came didn't mean that it was good.

"Thank you, for making me do this." She stretched up and kissed me. "It felt amazing."

"So I can do it again?"

"Anytime you want." She smiled. "I might even ask you to do it." She returned to cheek to my chest and sighed happily. I pulled a blanket over us and held her against me.

"No one has ever made me feel like this." She whispered to the darkness, "I've never felt this good."

"I'm glad I can make you feel so good."

"Hmmmm. I love you." She sighed.

"I love you, too."

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._


	6. Found Out?

I was sitting on my bed pretending to work, but in reality waiting for Isabella to come home. I found I could work better with her around. Just knowing she was there, the faint smell of her conditioner, the near imperceptible sound of her breathing, gave me confidence in myself and whatever I was doing. She was later than usual, and I was beginning to think something had happened to her.

Just as I picked up my cell to call her, she bounded through the door. She positively charged across the room, dropping her bag haphazardly. She was sweating and her chest was heaving, like she had just run a marathon, so flushed was her face that I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, as her cheeks were shimmering with what I assumed to be sweat.

She tackled me full force, and none to gently either, causing me to tumble backwards onto the bed. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when I realized she was trembling.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively. She curled up into a ball, hugging me in what could be mistaken as an attempt to remove all the air from my lungs. Her heart thundered in her chest, hard enough that I could almost hear it. She had indeed been running.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" I keep asking pointless questions.

"No. No I'm not." She staggered out.

"What happened?" I was thinking the worst. Did someone try to rape her? Was she mugged? Did she witness a drive by?"

"I saw him." Fuck. That could only mean two people.

"Who?" Gentle, gentle.

"My father." I felt the gush of tears on my neck, the warm liquid of her suffering, distinct from her sweat in its viscosity, and the acrid burn I felt tear at my soul.

"Did he hurt you? Did he say anything?"

"No, He just saw me and smiled." She bawled. "All the memories came back. I felt him touching me, entering me..." Her grip on me increased, as if she was trying to crawl inside my body and hide.

"Shh..." I soothed. "He's not here now. You're safe." I stroked her sweaty hair, feeling her sobs wrack her trembling body against mine.

"Hey Edward, do you-Oh..." Emily had opened the door to ask me something. I gave her a look that politely said "get the fuck out now." She closed the door with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I ran from him. I ran as fast as I could, but he chased me in the car. I almost lost him at the park, but I think he saw me come here." She managed to stop her gut wrenching sobs, but was unable to quell her tears.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let him take you from me." I held her close, trying to envelop her completely, trying to make her feel safe, trying to show my love.

"You don't understand! He'll lie and get people to help him! He-"

"I don't care who helps him." I interrupted her. I crooked my finger under her chin and turned her face up to mine. "I will not let you be taken from me. Not by your father, not by your brother, not by ANYONE. You are mine." I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her with deepness I wasn't sure I could muster.

All of the tension drained from her with a sigh as she met my kiss with her own. She melted against me, apparently finally feeling safe.

"Do you promise?" She whispered.

"I promise."

I meant it too. I've never been to possessive of my girlfriends, but that all changed with Isabella. I was going to destroy anything that stood in the way of me being with her. They could send tanks after me and, if only by sheer force of will, I would tear through them and return to her side.

"Are you going to be okay?" I wiped her tears gently away with my thumb, cupping her face.

"Yeah." She nuzzled my palm, closing her eyes. "You make me okay."

"You make me more than okay." I smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either." She laid her cheek on my chest. "When I'm with you, I feel so safe, so loved, so...just...right, it scares me. Like the rest of my life before I met you had no meaning because you weren't a part of it."

"The rest of your life has meaning. It made you who you are, so that I could find you sitting on that bench and fall head over heels in love with you."

What the hell kind of stuff am I spewing? This isn't the way I talk. Did I really just tell her the only reason she's alive is so I could meet her and be happy? I am terrible beyond measure.

"Well then, I guess I'd better spend the rest of it with you then." I could feel her smiling through my shirt.

If you were to ask me when I realized just how deeply she cared for me, it was right then. She was willing to say that her life before me was meaningless, and that life without me would be just as meaningless. That is a terrible and powerful thing, both to say and hear.

But just as I realized that she truly did love me, I realized that I felt something wonderfully powerful for her. Love, true love, is a staggering thing to realize that you're in. It really took me by surprise, and terrified me a little. But, then again it's supposed to.

"Can I take a nap?" She asked. If there was one thing I learned about Isabella, it was when she cried, it took a lot out of her.

"Of course we can."

She sighed, hopefully in comfort and contentment.

"Do you love me?" If you could only know how much.

"I love you, more than you will ever know" I stroked her hair softly, kissing the top of her head. "Get some rest. I'll keep you safe.

***

I almost dropped my bag. Well, in all honesty, I did drop my bag, but had the presence of mind to catch it before my computer inside it was destroyed by Newton's Laws. My jaw had no such compunction. It fell and I did not intend to right my gaping mouth.

Isabella was naked on our bed. She was propped up on her elbows, her ankles comfortably crossed, giving me the smokiest set of bedroom eyes if ever there was such a thing.

I didn't know it was possible to get hard that quickly.

She glanced down at the sudden bulge in my pants and smiled seductively. She uncrossed her ankles and spread her legs, pulling her knees upwards as she did. This forced me to look at her beautiful pussy. It was nice and wet, glistening just for me.

No sooner had I registered the thought that I needed to be naked to than I was. I had no idea that I could undress myself that quickly. Having a naked girlfriend essentially demand that you come fuck her will teach you that you can do several things a lot faster than you had previously thought. Or at least it taught me that.

She dipped her fingers down to tease both of us by running them up and down that magnificent opening of hers. I could feel my cock throb with each step I took towards her. Our eyes each flashed to the others aroused groin and then back before locking when I got about ten feet from her.

I crawled on top of her, looming over her for a moment. I slipped inside her, feeling her lips part for me. I brought my lips to hers and we started to fuck. I mean really fuck. This was animalistic rutting of two desperately horny people.

"Pound me." She ordered against my lips. I was all too happy to continue doing just that. Our hips slapped loudly against one another as we humped each other furiously. I'm sure that Emily and Leah could hear, but I didn't care. Let them hear just how hard I was fucking Isabella.

She clawed at my back, digging into me with her nails. Her hips flew up to meet me and sprung back to retreat as far as they could before jumping back up to meet my thrusts again. She grunted and groaned primally, feeling me fuck her harder than I ever had.

"Fuck me!" she growled, biting my earlobe

"Jesus Christ! I'm going to come!" I moaned, biting her neck. If Emily and Leah were somehow unaware of our romp, the hickies we would each have would definitely give us way.

"Come in my mouth." She moaned, her head arching back exposing more of her delicious throat to my attacks.

Not twelve strokes later, I was ready to cum. I yanked my cock from her cunt and shoved it into her mouth. With her mouth full of my cock, I promptly emptied my balls. She hummed her approval around my dick, sending every last drop out of me and into her waiting throat. She gulped it down like it was the last thing she would ever get to eat.

I had the presence of mind to collapse to the side so as not to crush her. She followed me and continued to suckle until I was limp.

"It's empty, Bella." I explained, fighting the urge to sleep.

"And who do you have to thank for that?" She teased, smiling as she gave its wet head one last kiss.

"You," I sighed, stroking her hair. "Where did you learn to do that?"

I must admit, even with my brain not firing on all cylinders due to my orgasm, I should have known not to ask that question. It was one of those practiced questions that made my previous girlfriends feel sexy, so I asked it without really caring about the answer. With Bella, not only did I know the answer, I hated it.

"My dad." She crawled up and lay against me. I dumbly put an arm around her, preparing myself to comfort her from my dumbass insensitivities.

"What are you all tense for?" She asked looking up at me.

"I, uh, didn't know if..." There is no delicate way to put it.

"If I was going to react badly to thinking about what my dad did to me?" She asked calmly.

"Well, yeah..." How can she be so calm about it? Usually she bursts into tears or soars into a deep funk.

"When I'm with you, that part of my life seems so far away."

"Does sex remind you of them?"

"What?" She looked at me, confused.

"I don't see how you can let me touch you after what they did."

If I had been abused like she was, I am sure that I would be unable to ever let someone even come close to something even resembling what my abusers had done.

"Because what we do is different," she explained calmly. It was disturbing to see her so calm about it. "It's like you told me; 'they only took. I never gave them anything.' It was always rough and painful when they took me. What you do to me, with me, is something totally different. It feels different. You feel different." She had moved closer to me, pressing her warm body to mine.

"Does it remind me of them? Sometimes. We can't escape the reality that they taught me how to please men exceptionally well, if only so that the rapes would be shorter." She slid up me, resting her head on the pillow next to mine. "I'm starting to use the things that brought them off quicker to bring you pleasure. It's my little revenge against them."

"Revenge?" I asked, bidding her elaborate.

"I'm taking something they used to hurt me, to make me feel bad, to make someone else feel good. To make me feel good. It's a role reversal."

"So all the sex we have is just to get back at them?"

If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared. If I had a friend-with-benefits who just used sex to get back at her rapist, I would have had no problem with that. Sex was sex. I got laid, that was the important part.

But this was different. This wasn't "friends-with-benefits." This was Isabella. This was Bella. My Bella. She mattered to me more than any girl on the planet. Was I just being used as a tool for revenge? Did all those coos of love during sex mean nothing to her? Did I mean nothing to her?

"No." She touched her forehead to mine, closing her eyes. "Like I said, what we have is different. I make love to you because I love you. I want to make you feel as good as you possibly can with my body. Expressing my love is first, feeling you pleasure me is second, and revenge is buried somewhere after that."

She opened those turquoise halos and looked into my head.

"I'm not just using you for sex. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled, pushing me gently to my back. "Because you came a little too quickly. I'm still kinda needy at the moment, that's why I asked you to come in my mouth." She smiled wickedly as she straddled my chest. I could feel the heat from her pussy practically dripping onto me. She spread her lips and offered herself to me.

"Care to give me a little relief?"

*

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._


	7. Taken

It was Saturday. One of those lazy Saturday's that told you to stay in bed, and if you absolutely must get up, putting on real clothes was forbidden. I was sitting in bed, my laptop next to me, Isabella's head in my lap. Her focus was on the TV at the end of the bed, while mine was on my laptop.

I heard a loud pounding on the front door. I assumed that it was another angry fundamentalist looking to tell my landladies they were going to burn in hell for who they loved.

"Edward! Could you come out here a minute?" Emily called.

"Sure!" Isabella lifted her head from my lap and settled where my body had warmed the sheets.

I was greeted by three police officers and a nicely dressed man. I immediately classified him as a professor, but the kind that you could relate to, and would be thought of as s cool by his students.

"Edward, this man says you kidnapped Isabella. Is this true?" Emily stood with her arms crossed and cast away any shred of doubt as to who was the domme in her relationship with a withering gaze.

"No...of course not!" I was indignant. Who were these people, to accuse me of kidnapping Isabella? The answer slowly worked itself out in my head as it unfolded right before my eyes.

"I'm Isabella's father, and my Bella is very sick. In her troubled mind, she has convinced herself that I have been raping her."

"We have her papers right here." One of the officers, who I would later refer to as Officer Cunthead, held out several notarized and very official looking documents that were covered in the names "Isabella Carter" and "Dr. Carter."

"She needs to come home where we can care for her properly. No doubt she told you that she was being abused by me, her mother, and brother." He looked almost sad, but something in his eyes flickered behind the sadness.

"What's going-" Isabella appeared at the door, apparently curious. She froze when she saw her father, and I could see her heart sink all the way down to her feet.

"Bella! Thank god we've found you!" Her father exclaimed, outwardly overjoyed. I still saw something flicker behind his happiness. One of the officers steered her over to her father.

"We've come to take you home." A woman said walking through the front door with a young man behind her. The woman was butt ugly, the kind of ugly that scared children and could have killed any erection. The same could be said for the man behind her. He looked slimy and stereotypically inbred. It was Isabella's mother and brother.

They each took an arm and pulled her out of the house.

"NO!" Isabella screamed. She tried to twist and turn, fighting to get free.

"Let go of her!" I took a step towards her, or at least tried to before officer Cunthead got in the way.

"Take it easy, son. We've got court orders to take her back home. She's been declared mentally handicapped."

"But she's not! Look at her!"

"It's part of her condition." Her father stated, that false sadness becoming less and less authentic.

"Let her go!" I began to struggle against Officer Cunthead. His partner came over and fought against me as well.

I could see the edges of my vision blurring and tinting red as I looked at her father, and behind him, my struggling girlfriend. Her face was torn with sadness and fear, her arms flailing, reaching out for me to come get her. Alas, I would be deterred by the lawmen.

For the briefest of instants, I made eye contact with her father. I saw straight into his soul, a veritable briar patch of unpleasantness. I saw triumph, cold and brooding behind his mask of concern. He shot me a little smirk. That sent me over the edge.

As I strained against the officers, I stopped really being conscious of my actions. I shouted and growled in a primitive fashion, my rage making words pitifully inadequate. My mouth was a gaping maw spilling forth my rage, fury, pain, disappointment, hatred, and self-loathing.

I felt the sting of mace in my eyes and on my face. Good! Let my body bear the brunt of my hate, a physical manifestation of my almost demonic fury.

I struggled against the police, adrenaline coursing through my brain, ready to poison my body to get me to Isabella. I felt the wind drive from my lungs, only peripherally aware of the nightstick that had been applied to my stomach. I filled my airway once more and let cry a primal roar, fighting as hard as I ever had to drag the lawmen with me to the door.

I felt the thoroughly disorienting fire of electricity course through my body as I was hit by their tazer. For the briefest of seconds, the haze surrounding my senses pulled back alerting me once more to Isabella's softening shrieks of my name. In an instant my fury returned, causing me to be shocked again. I never relented, forcing the police, noble in their misguided efforts to stop me, to hit me with the tazer until I passed out.

***

I sat curled up on my bed, not twelve hours from being tossed into the jail. I had awoken, a clear circle around me. I was avoided by everyone in that cell. Apparently the news of just how much it had taken to drop me had been imparted to my cell mates, and none of them looked like they wanted to be the direction of my ire. Not even the especially thuggish looking teens would look at me. That suited me just fine.

In the end, my father put up bail, and I paid a large fine out of my pocket to the city.

But I was free. Free to begin my search for Isabella. Now it was time to fulfill all the oaths I'd taken to protect her, at least, those I hadn't already broken by letting her be taken from me.

I got up and walked over to what Isabella had used for her half of the room. Her smell permeated everything, from the curtains to the scraps of paper on the floor. I forced myself not to cry, because if I started, I knew I wouldn't stop until I'd fallen asleep, probably clutching a pillow that still smelled like her.

I picked up her backpack and began to rummage through it. Luckily, Isabella was a pack rat and never threw any paper away. This included to my elation, a copy of a registration form from the beginning of the semester before she moved in with me. It listed all of her personal information, including her address and phone number.

I quickly formulated a plan, both to cover my ass and prove her family's guilt. I packed my bag with my laptop, my spare cell phone, and a small camera that clipped to my belt. I would record myself rescuing Isabella, streaming it to my laptop and over the Internet to my desktop. This ensued that even if both I and my backpack were discovered, at least some of it could be used against them.

Grabbing a jacket and a ski mask, I fled the house with the piece of paper clutched to me. I had enough energy to run to Istanbul and back, and a thunderous jog to her nearby house would serve to get me ready for what I was about to do. I was about to break several laws, probably committing several felonies in the process, but I didn't care; all that mattered to me was that Isabella was safe away from her rapist family. 

_**Author note:**_ _**More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer.**_


	8. The Rescue

I arrived at Isabella's house just as dusk was falling. It would have been a beautiful home if I didn't know how it was tainted. It did indeed look like the home of a professor. I saw the car pull from the driveway with three figures in it.

I fired up the laptop and configured the cell phone, connecting to my computer at home and starting to stream. Hanging the bag on a branch of a thick tree, I slipped down the side of the house. I pulled the ski mask over my head and searched for the back door. I needed to get in and get out as quickly as possible. They may have just left, but they could be back at any moment. Not only that, but my camera and other devices had a limited battery.

I found the back door unlocked. Strange, considering that they had a very big secret they wanted to hide and had proven that they were very smart. I was immediately on my guard, on the lookout for any dog or other human presence.

My heart pounded in my ears, praying that Isabella was still here and not taken somewhere in the car. I slunk up the stairs, each one seeming creak louder than any other stair in existence, save for the one immediately after it. My assent was painfully slow, making as sure as possible that I did my best not to be detected. The second I was found out, all bets would be off. But until then, I needed to be as quiet as possible, and that unfortunately meant moving slowly. I really wanted to tear around the house, shouting Isabella's name, but I knew that was unwise.

At long last, I arrived at the top of the stairs. I tiptoed down the hall, opening each door as I came to it, searching for people. I didn't consider Isabella in any mortal danger, so my first priority was to make sure I was alone, at least in my close proximity.

The first room I came to was small, and apparently unused as the guest room. It was empty. The second room was clearly her brother's. It was covered in sports posters, the floor covered in an undergrowth of dirty clothes and dishes. I would have liked nothing better than to destroy everything in that room, but the thought of Isabella somewhere in the house drove me to the next room.

This was Isabella's abode. I nearly lost my composure and broke down as her unique scent bombarded my olfactory senses. The pink walls and the large bed assaulted my eyes. My heart thundered anew as I thought of the atrocities that had taken place in that room. I forced myself to move on.

I reached the end of the hall, coming to her parent's room. It was a boring as the guest room. It too was vacant.

I made my way back downstairs, searching the kitchen and living room for any sign that Isabella had been there at all. In the downstairs office, nothing yielded any clues.

I lost all hope. I had searched every room in the house and didn't find her. I had to face facts: She wasn't here. I sighed heavily, the heaviest sigh I've had the displeasure of sighing. I made one last search of the house, ending my investigation with the closets. The front closet made me stop.

The back of the closet was a cleverly disguised door, the hinges and handle hidden by the arms of hanging coats. I opened the door and was greeted with a dark staircase. I could only imagine what was at the bottom of that rank set of steps.

I steeled myself before descending, all sorts of terrible ideas flooding my mind. What kind of extra perversion needed a secret door when they were perfectly happy to rape their family upstairs? Were there whips and chains? Some sort of bondage dungeon? Or was it somehow worse than that?

I reached the bottom of the stairs, a concrete floor exuding cold air. I stepped forward, running my face into a string with a weight on the end. I gave it a tug and the grim scene before me was bathed in harsh light.

At the far end of the room, there was a table, one end of which had stirrups to hold someone's legs open. Someone was meant to be strapped into the table, unable to move. That someone was Isabella.

My heart leapt up out of my throat. I charged down to her, hoping against hope that she was alright, ripping my mask off.

"Isabella." God dammit, now is not the time for my voice to quaver. This is the time that I need to be the strongest.

"Edward!" Tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks. I bent down and kissed her over and over.

"I'm here to save you!" I turned my attention to the straps holding her naked body to the table. If my hands hadn't been trembling, I might have gotten them undone faster, but alas, adrenaline will do that.

The second she was free, I pulled her to me, holding her tighter than those straps had. I was going to hold her forever, letting her cry into my chest. The eminent danger of our position suddenly dawned on me.

"Honey, you need to get dressed so we can get out of here." I whispered. She nodded up at me. "Wait here." I was sure we were alone, so I had no qualms about making noise. I raced upstairs to her brother's room and grabbed the smallest pants I saw, a shirt, and some very old shoes and raced downstairs.

"Hurry, they could be back at any minute!" I quietly urged her. Understanding, she was quickly dressed. We sped back upstairs and crept back out of the back.

Night pressed in around us, the darkness providing us cover, and allowing everything to be a potential enemy. We crept down the length of the house. My heart thundered. We were nearly free!

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway brought my heart to a screeching halt. Her family was back.

"Will they come this way?" I whispered.

"No. They'll go in the front," she hissed.

We waited, pressed by the gate, hearing three doors shut. Three sets of footsteps made their way around the car. The sound of a key in a lock has never been clearer and the sound of it opening and quickly closing never more welcome.

"Run!" I hissed.

We took off, hand in hand down the dark drive way, snatching my bag out of the tree and charging down the street. As we rounded the corner, we heard the car screech out of the driveway we had just fled and race towards us.

Isabella pulled me sideways into a bush and rolled me into a crouching position.

"Wait here! He'll try our house and then come back." She explained breathlessly. Our house. What a wonderful thing to hear. We waited for twelve or so minutes before the car returned by us and turned back down the street.

"GO!"

We leapt from the bushes and charged down the dark street. The cold air coursed through the small gap between us, only intensifying my awareness of her warm hand in mine. She gripped me hard, and I held hers just as tight as we ran from her family.

We ran up the drive to the side door which I had conveniently left open. We bounded down the length of the room, intent on resting together on the bed.

In an act of acrobatic coordination worthy of Olympians, we leapt both onto the bed and into each other's arms simultaneously. We landed on ours sides and hugged each other as hard as we could.

"You really came and got me." She heaved. Up until now, nothing had been said between us, too busy with running.

"Of course I did. I love you." Is that such a hard thing to understand? The only reason I wasn't covered in your rapist blood is because they weren't there to stand between you and me.

"I want to change clothes. They smell like them." Her voice shook.

"Let's get you out of them and we can take a shower."

"What am I, three? I can't take one myself?" She joked.

"I saw you torn from my arms. Do you think that now I've got you back in them, that I'm ever going to let you out of them?" What kind of hopeless romantic pussy had I turned into? There was no way that I would ever say anything like that to a woman. Ever. Love is a scary powerful thing, folks. Remember that.

"I think I really need to be with you right now." She whispered, apparently moved by my words. She looked at me, tears beginning to shine in her eyes.

"Hold that thought." I said, wiping her tears. I pulled her with me up off the bed. I quickly stripped, watching her follow suit. I pulled her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was soon steaming warm.

I pulled her into the warm spray. My arms snaked around her to gently but firmly hold her against me. I felt her follow suit, clinging tightly to me. She pressed her cheek to my chest, a gentle ticking tolling me that she had closed her eyes. I rested my chin on her head, letting her know she was wanted where she was.

Slowly, she let go and began to cry. It was like watching a terrible boulder charge down a hill. Her cries built in intensity, wracking her weary body, shocking mine. I began to rub her back, cooing nonsensical sounds of comfort to her, anything to help her lance the poison from her soul.

I felt wholly inadequate right then. What could I possibly say to make her feel better? I had let her be taken from me. I had broken my promise to keep her with me. How could I convince her to trust me again? How can I trust myself with her well-being?

"Thank you." She managed to choke out at last, her sobs finally ebbing. "I love you."

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." I said kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"It's not your fault." She said, looking up at me. "You did everything you could short of killing those policemen, and I don't want you to do that." She stood on tip toe and kissed me. "If you promise to always find me and bring me back, I'll forgive you."

"I promise." I said. "But the next time they come around. I'll have little surprise for them."

"What?"

"Video of tonight," I said, relishing the look on her father's face when he would see it. "But that's for later. Right now, I just want to hold you."

"You do that." She returned her cheek to my chest. "I need to be held."

As I've no doubt said, I've never really been one for cuddling, but there was nothing I'd rather have been doing than holding Isabella close right then. Not a single thing. She could have offered to fulfill my deepest, darkest, twisted, most perverted fantasies, and I would have turned her down in favor of just standing there with her. Our nakedness wasn't lost on me, but it only seemed to impress upon me that there was literally nothing standing between us.

*

_More to come. Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer._


	9. No Takebacks

**I would like to say a big thank you to my betareader Jessbabe94.. Well anyway on with the story =]**

I sat on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands. I really didn't know what to do. Isabella had sunk into a deep depression for the past week, and there seemed to be nothing I could do to pull her out of it.

Several times over the past week, she had woken from nightmares and fled from my arms only to return to them seconds later. She was listless and refused to leave the bed, except for going to the bathroom. I brought her all meals, what little of them she ate, and generally kept her company surfing the net while she just kind of watched.

I was beginning to worry. She had said that they hadn't gotten to her, but I was beginning to think that something had happened in that basement that she hadn't told me about. I didn't want to press her, knowing that if she wasn't telling me of her own volition, it wasn't something she wanted me to know.

"Have you eaten today?" I turned and asked her.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you need to eat something." I said, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I don't want anything." I could be talking to a goddamned bedpost for the amount of emotion she was expressing.

"What do you want to eat." It wasn't a question. I was going to force feed her if I needed to. I didn't rescue her to wither away to nothing while she wallowed in ...whatever it was she was wallowing in.

"I said I don't want anything."

"I'll go make you a quesadilla, and then we can talk." She looked away from me when I said "talk."

I rose, not wanting to leave, but somehow not wanting to stay either. I made my way to the empty kitchen and cooked her up a quick quesadilla. Isabella always liked those, or at least seemed to like them when I made them.

"Here you go." I set the plate down on the bed nest to her.

"I said I didn't want anything."

"Please eat?" I let the full brunt of my concern show for the first time. I'd been trying to put up a brave front, hoping she'd allow herself to lean on me for support. I was wrong. I was tired of trying in vain to offer my support, so instead, I showed her my vulnerability.

"Ok." She said, showing some semblance of concern. At least it was an emotion.

She sat up and ate mechanically. She began to eat faster as her body seemed to realize that she hadn't eaten all day. Soon, she leaned back onto the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and sighed heavily.

"We need to talk." I said, a little too bluntly.

"Do we? About what?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?" She looked at me with hardening eyes, clearly ready for a fight. It was almost as if I could see her soul retreat into the fortress of her body. I took a deep breath, doing my best to come across as concerned and not accusing.

"I think there's something you're not telling me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked. Her indifference was more threatening than any hostility she could have displayed.

"I think something happened while you were...away from me." It had become harder and harder to talk frankly about the incident as more and more time was put between us and it.

"I told you they didn't touch me."

"And I believe you, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something happened, something you aren't telling me about." I had no idea where I was going with this.

"Well, there wasn't."

"Then why are you like this?"

"Gee, I don't know, could it be that I was kidnapped by my rapists and strapped to a table for twelve hours while they debated the first way to defile me?"

Several things registered on me as she said that. She called them her rapists and not her family. This was a very large change, or at least I felt it was. Had whatever happened hurt her more psychologically than I was putting stock in? I became very aware that I needed to tread carefully.

"You seemed to get over that quickly enough. You were fine for the first two days back, and then you just seemed to sink down to where you are now."

"You wouldn't understand." She looked away from me.

"I'm sure I wouldn't." This is the turning point. Something is going to happen with my next sentence. I can feel it in my bones, in my very blood. That something terrifies me. "But please explain it to me and let me try?"

She looked at me, clearly judging me. Her turquoise eyes had never looked so piercing. I could feel her taking stock of my soul, weighing each of my merits and faults against the rubric of her uncertainty.

"All the time they abused me, I somehow believed that they 'loved' me, by having sex with me. After all, my parents loved each other, and they had sex, so if they loved me, then they should have sex with me. It was part of what made us family, or so I thought."

When they strapped me to that table, I asked them how they could do that to their daughter. My dad just threw his head back and laughed. 'You think I'd fuck my own daughter? What kind of pervert do you think I am? You were adopted, you dumb slut.'"

She sat expressionless, a hollow husk of my lover.

"My whole life has been a sham. I really have been raped my whole life."

"Had."

"What?"

"Had been raped your whole life."

"Now isn't the time to be a grammar Nazi."

"'Have' implies that it is a continuing thing. Last time I checked, I promised to never let that happen."

She just kind of stared at me, almost waiting for me to say something. It was fucking unnerving.

"How can I make this better?"

"You can't." Those are some of the most painful words she has ever said to me, especially because at the moment, not only did she mean them, they were true.

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing."

A strange new feeling surged through my chest. Is this the feeling of my heart breaking? Is this what it feels like to have one's feelings trampled in the wake of a tragedy?

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I think that would be best." She said, looking away from me. Yes, this was indeed the feeling of my heart breaking.

I got up and walked towards the door, stopping just short of opening it. I had no idea where I was going to go. The world was far too populated to find the solace I needed at this hour. The last time I took a walk, I ran into Isabella.

"I love you." I said, unfortunately what I thought would be for the last time.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you.'" Goddammit, how the fuck can this be happening? Is this the end of us?

"Nobody who's said that to me has ever meant it."

"I mean it."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" She looked over at me. Why do you have to look at my soul when it's breaking? It hurts so much more.

"Nothing. You don't have to say anything."

"So, that's it? You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm not. If anything, you're leaving me."

"And how do you figure that?" She was becoming angry now.

"Well, you've done nothing but mope for a week, which is understandable. But you won't let me help you. You tell me I can't, that I don't understand, and you're right, I don't understand. You said you want to be alone, so that's what I'm trying to do. All I want is to see you smile again, to be that happy girl that curled up next to me and watched movies."

"Well, she's dead."

"No she's not. I know she's in there, hiding behind those eyes."

"What makes you so sure? I can't feel her."

"I can see her in your eyes, begging to be let out, to be free, to smile again." I heaved a great sigh. "I love you, Bella."

"Don't you ever call me that!" She raged. If she was going to be angry at me, I was damn well going to be angry back.

"I'll call the woman I love by the name she's told me to call her!" I strode back over too her, realizing she might hit me. I really didn't care. I put my face right up close to hers. "I love you, Bella." I grabbed her jaw and pulled her lips to mine. If we were going to be done, I was going to get one last kiss.

I felt her shift. The woman before me changed as our lips made contact. At first it felt like I was kissing a stranger, none of the familiarity there in her mouth. But then screaming up from what I can only assume were the depths of her soul was the warmth and joy that I had come to find in her kiss. She kissed me back, seemingly allowing her body to go limp against mine.

I wrapped an arm around her to steady her, lest she fall. She kissed me back, my Bella rising from the ashes of her torn soul. I felt warm liquid on my cheeks. Was I crying? No, but I was close.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered, burying her face in my neck. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh," I soothed as she clung to me. "You're back, and that's all that matters."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do!" She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and crushed herself against me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt dead every day for the last week. I've felt nothing." She began to sob into my chest. What does that mean "I've felt nothing?" Had she been just as much of a shell as she appeared to be?

"But you can feel now?" She ground her face against me, indicating a nod. "What do you feel?" I'm not sure I want to know that.

"Hurt." She choked out.

It isn't something that you can convey with written word, the utter multiplicity of meanings she expressed with that one syllable. She was hurt in the full sense of the word, and every thesaurus entry would be part of, but not a whole substitute for, the type of hurt she felt.

"All my life...they never told me. Never-" She was interrupted by some sort of crushing within her. It was like she was being stabbed in the gut from the way she writhed for a moment.

"Never what, Bella?"

"Never loved me."

It's a horrible thing to say, but her family never loved her. What made it worse was it was true. She had effectively loved everyone for her entire life and never once received any back.

Until now that is. I made it my personal mission to make sure that she knew I loved her, no matter the cost. I swear I am going to make her the best loved woman on earth.

"I love you. I guess I'll have to make up for everyone then, won't I?"

That got a small smile from her.

"Do you remember what I told you in the shower after we first made love?"

"That it was nice to not have to worry about me knowing about your family?"

"Before that." She sniffed.

"That it was nice to finally have someone?"

"Yeah." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down a little. "I meant it. You're all I have now."

She looked up at me and didn't even need to say what would logically come next. Never has an expression never said been better communicated. She was asking me not to leave her. Was she stupid? Did she honestly think that I would have even the slightest inclination to be without her? My emotionally addled brain was thinking of marrying her just so I could stay with her forever.

Suddenly overtaken with a mastadonic wave of emotion, I swooped down and claimed her lips with my own. She seemed stunned, but snaked her hand up my back to pull me down into a kiss so deep it hurt. It was like she was trying to fuse my face to hers.

I felt something stir within me that I can only describe as my soul itself, mingling with some part of Bella. I felt it too, part of her being entering into me and bind itself to my essence. I would not realize the significance of this until much later in life, but hindsight is 20/20. It was the kiss that changed my life.

I toppled onto the bed with her, cradling her against me. Every part of her body seemed to be trying to press against me, eager for my closeness and warmth.

"I want to be with you forever. Yours." She whispered in a small voice.

"You can be, if that's what you want." I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Because that's what I want." You could say that what I wanted at the moment was to marry her, but asking her that in both my and her highly emotional state was not a good idea.

"I don't ever want to be her again."

"What?" It's staggering how blunt inquiring for clarification is.

"Her. The girl I was a few minutes ago. I don't want to be her ever again."

"I don't want you to be her either, but I think that's beyond my ability to help, sweetheart. I think you need real help."

"I don't want therapy! I don't want to talk about it! I just want it to go away!" She growled into my chest.

"I know. I know you do. But this isn't a matter of something you want; this is a matter of something you need." I tilted her tear-streaked face to look up at me. "There are things we want to do, there are things we should do, there are things we have to do, and there are things we need to do, and seeing a counselor is something you need to do." I could see that she was hurt by what I was saying, and thus I was too. But there wasn't a doubt in my mind; she needed help. Help that I couldn't give.

"I don't think you're nuts. I know you aren't crazy, but honey, this isn't something that my help alone can fix. Does that at least make sense?"

She nodded and returned her face to my chest, again bunching up fistfuls of my t-shirt in her hands.

"I've been called crazy my whole life by those...people." She spat. "It was their cover for using me. Every time I would try and go for help, they would wave my 'condition' in everyone's face." She took a deep, ragged breath. "I know you just want to help, and I know that I need it, but it just digs into old wounds when you say I need a therapist."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Will you come with me? Sit with me and hold my hand while I talk to the...therapist." She asked, only managing to get the last word out with some clear effort.

"Of course I will." I hugged her tight, feeling her relax slightly. "I'll do whatever I can to help. Anything you need."

"What if I need you to love me?"

"That is the one thing I want, should, have, and need to do." She melted against me, leaning on me for support. I gently rubbed her back, trying my best to give her as much love as I could while she started to pick herself back up. It was another ten minutes before she spoke.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Of course." I smiled against the top of her head before kissing it. She got herself up and walked in the bathroom. I heard the water running and the brushing of her teeth. I got up and undressed; climbing back into the warm spot we had been laying in.

A short moment later, Isabella walked back over in the dark and crawled under the covers with me, having pulled her sweatpants and sweatshirt off.

"Can you hold me?" She asked, pressing her body against mine.

"Few things would make me happier." I smiled, wrapping her in my arms. "Anything else I can do?"

"Kiss me goodnight and tell me you love me." She needed me to do that tonight. I leaned down and kissed her as gently as I could while still conveying the raw love I had for her.

"I love you." I whispered so that only she would hear. I kissed her forehead and snuggled in with her for the night, content in my arms for the first time all week.

***

I hate falling dreams. You can feel the mattress pulling away from you and you start to fall. And then suddenly you've hit the mattress you thought had just evaporated and have twitched horribly, generally covered in cold sweat. It really pisses me off, because I wake up for no good reason.

That's what I was expecting when I felt the first dropping sensation. Instead of a mattress, I found myself on the floor, somehow ejected from my bed. Sitting up and disentangling myself from the sheet I looked up to see Isabella thrashing about in her sleep.

"No! Stop!" She kicked and flailed as if trying to fight off enemies from all sides. The blankets were being both tossed off of her and somehow tangled back into her tornado of limbs.

Getting to my feet, I tried to get near her. Doing my best not to get hit by her flailing, I took hold of her shoulders and shook her, as if that was somehow going to wake her from her thrashing.

"Isabella! Wake up! Bella!" I shook her hard.

"No!" She shouted as her eyes flew open wildly. For a moment, her eyes were filled with fear, seeing someone else holding her down. Realizing that it was me, who had my hands on her shoulder, her fearful eyes were suddenly equally full of tears. She covered her face with her hands and rolled away from me. Curling herself into the fetal position, she began to cry.

This was her first nightmare since that first week after she was rescued. I wasn't entirely sure how to help her. I gently reached out and touched her back. Nothing. She continued to sob, but didn't pull away from me. Sitting up, I pulled her into my lap sideways. She leaned against me, her head resting my chest, still curled tightly into herself like a newborn baby.

I began to rub her back, resting my head on hers, nuzzling her scalp every so often just to remind her that I was there and I loved her. Slowly, she unfolded and wrapped herself around me, as I did her. Her tears gently fell onto my chest as they poured from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"You're all right, sweetheart. They can't hurt you." She pressed her face deeper into my chest, if that was possible. I stroked her hair and what little of her face I could reach. She shivered and shuddered, adrenaline still in her veins, tears trying to lance it from her body. Soon her tears ebbed, but her body still shook.

"It was just like when you found me, only this time you didn't save me." She explained without me asking. I held her tight, doing my best to meld her to me through sheer force. She relaxed, most of the remaining tension draining from her and allowing herself to be held.

"You're safe, Bella."

"I know." She shuddered out, resting her cheek against me. She wearily raised a hand to wipe her cheeks and eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She pouted in my lap, looking at my sternum. Normally, she would have looked adorable, her bottom lip curling out like that. The tears on her cheeks and the sadness in her eyes however, made her look weak and alone.

"It's not your fault." I kissed her forehead.

"Why do you have to be so nice about it?" She looked rather more distressed that I wasn't mad at her.

"What?" I was confused. Nice? I was contemplating making an insensitive crazy joke just now.'

"Why do you always have to be understanding and accommodating?" She positively challenged me. "Why does it always have to be about me?"

"Because it is about you; you're the one that needs to heal, Bella. Me getting angry at you for needing-" I paused looking for the right word, besides "help" "-support is like me getting angry at you for having a broken leg and being unable to walk up and down stairs." I tried to stroke her face but she seemed to not want to listen to me right now.

"But I hit you."

"Did you?"

"I knocked you out of bed!"

"More like shoved or pushed. I thought I was having a falling dream, as opposed to being ejected from my bed."

"But-"

"You need to stop blaming yourself." I interrupted gently, silencing her with a finger on the lips.

"I'm trying." She fell against me, her cheek smacking against my chest. "It's hard when it's all you know how to do though."

"But you're trying, and that's what matters."

"Not hard enough apparently. I just can't help it."

"Not yet you can't. But you will. And then life will be perfect." I joked stroking her back. She snorted.

"Perfect? All it will take for life to be perfect is for me to stop blaming myself?"

"I think it will be. I mean, I've got you, and that's all that matters to me."

She looked up at me with something bordering on worship, like I had just gotten her cat out of a tree and returned it to her, after fighting a mountain lion.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked, half to herself, half to me.

"I don't know, but it will have to wait until morning." I kissed the top of her head. "Think you can make it back to sleep?" God knows I needed it; I had a presentation for class the following afternoon, and I was trying to get as much rest as I could. I felt her nod on me. "Good." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

I lay back down, still holding her tight as I pulled the covers up over us.

"Thank you for being here, Edward." she whispered sleepily.

"Anytime, sweetheart." She made a happy cooing noise, and melted comfortably against me.

***

The good Dr. Carter showed up the next day. I was busy burning Bella's rescue to DVD for backup when Emily again walked in with her arms crossed.

"Edward, the police are here again, saying you kidnapped Isabella. Again." Her arms were crossed as before, but this time she had a staggeringly stern expression on her face. I made a mental note never, ever piss this woman off.

"I didn't and this time I can prove it." I stood triumphant by my chair. This was going to be the closest thing to torturing Bella's rapists that I would get to experience.

"Is that her, sir?" Three police officers and Dr. Carter had now entered our room. I heard Bella positively fly from her position on the couch to hide behind me, gripping my shirt in her fists.

"Isabella, sweetheart, it's time to come home." Her father said in that disgusting faux concerned tone.

"You are not taking her this time."

"Sir, I'm afraid she's going to have to." The officer said firmly.

"Now hold on a minute. He's been abusing her! She-"

"As I told you last time, young man; it's part of her condition."

"And we have the papers to prove it." he officer said.

"And I have the video to prove he's abusing her. Look, if she is indeed mentally ill, I will prove that he is taking advantage of her, and if she isn't I can offer supporting evidence to her sexual assault."

"What's this?" The officer in charge looked confused. Some of that triumphant smirk was wiped imperceptibly from Dr. Carter's face. That brought me no small measure of joy.

"I rescued her from his house not one month ago."

"Son, you just admitted to kidnapping." The officer said, reaching for his handcuffs.

"No! Watch!" I started the video. Isabella's darkened home shook on the screen. I started to fast forward, making my slow trek through the house take mere seconds. I resumed the normal speed when I got to my discovery of the closet.

"Right here, look." I descended the stairs on screen and discovered Isabella on the table. With the screen full of her crying face, I paused the video. I saw the officer acknowledge her face by shifting back and forth between Isabella over my shoulder and the grainy image on the screen. I then continued the video, letting it play out while I addressed the officer.

"Either way you look at it officer, she's clearly there against her will. If she is indeed mentally handicapped like her father says, what is he doing strapping her naked to a table in a hidden basement? Or could it be possible that her story is true and her father has been using his professional credentials to rape his adopted daughter?" I looked at the officer, forcing him to come to my conclusion. The hand cuffs meant for me immediately found themselves around the wrists of Dr. Carter.

"Look! He's stealing clothing from my house! I demand you press charges!" Dr. Carter shouted as he was cuffed, watching me clothe Isabella onscreen.

"Buddy, you're going to be lucky to find a prosecutor dumb enough to take that one on, let alone a judge who won't laugh you out of court." The cop said, locking the cuffs behind Dr. Carter's back.

"Here." I handed the officer the DVD of what he had just watched. "I hope you get shanked." I told Dr. Carter.

"I'll see you in court." He snarled.

"You bet your ass you will." I growled, more than ready to tear him apart.

I felt a tug at my shirt as I began to follow them out and see him shoved in the back of a police car. Before I could turn, I felt Isabella's forehead rest between my shoulder blades. A quiet sniffle alerted me to her tears. I looked up at a very shocked Emily, who took the hint and exited to room behind the officers, closing the door.

I turned and wrapped Isabella in my arms, letting her cry on my chest. These weren't gut wrenching sobs, but a copious amount of tears fell nonetheless. I stroked her hair, doing my best to let her know that I was there.

"You're safe." I whispered, kissing the top of her head

"I know." She sniffled, leaning wearily against me. "It feels so good to know he can't hurt me anymore. But at the same time, nobody wants to see their dad arrested. Even if he wasn't my real dad."

"That makes sense."

I let her cling to me for a good fifteen minutes, hearing several cars depart from the front of the house. I knew that they were the police cars carrying her family-no, her rapists-away to jail. I know it's not good to delight in the suffering of others, but the imaginary sight of that smug bastard being shoved into the back of a police car brought a smile to my face. A smile that I'm very glad Bella didn't see.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Can we just sit and watch a movie like we used to?" She asked looking up hopefully.

"Of course we can." Like you needed to ask?

I walked with her to the couch, my arm around her waist. She split off from me and grabbed a movie. I didn't care what we watched. Hell, they were all my movies. I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV and DVD player on, switching it from cable as she slipped the disc in.

She trotted back to me and sat down on the couch. She curled her legs beneath her and rested her head in my lap. She took my hand in hers and held it on her stomach.

"Is it ok if fall asleep like this?"

"Of course it is." I chuckled, stroking her hair with my free hand. "You don't need my permission to do anything, especially to be you."

"Sorry." She smiled. "I just get so tired when I cry and I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Well, right now, you are a very comfortable burden." I think I was beginning to understand people with hair fetishes. The feel of it silky coolness in my fingers mixed with the warmth of her scalp was mentally arousing. My cock was still flaccid as they day I learned to walk, but my mind was truly enamored by the mystery of her hair, and the happiness Bella seem to be getting from my touches.

Bella fell asleep resting on my lap not twenty minutes into the movie. Carefully extricating myself from her, I picked her up and carried her to our bed. I laid her down, pulled the covers up and softly kissed her forehead. Still asleep, she snuggled in with an unconscious moan.

I sat next to her and worked on my homework. After I finished a particularly boring paper on Shakespeare, I decided to take a break. I quietly slipped from the room. It was around 6 and I was hungry. I meandered into the kitchen, where I found Emily and Leah.

"Hey. We're making burritos. Care for one?"

"Sure." I plopped a tortilla on my plate and made myself up a burrito before joining them at the table.

"So, what is with all these police officers?" Leah asked rather innocently. Emily stared at me intently. I knew the only reason Leah had asked the question was because Emily had asked her to. There was no way Emily could ask without sounding accusing.

I spent the next fifteen minutes or so explaining Isabella's wonderful little life story. They listened and soon stopped eating. I would assume it's because they lost their appetite at the more explicit details of her abuse and rescue. I saw them both look horrified when I finished. Emily had the decency to look ashamed for a moment. I knew she was remembering the accusatory look she gave me not hours before.

"So, what is the plan now?" Leah asked looking concerned.

"Well, I think the DA is going to try and build a case, but I'll have to wait and hear back from the police."

"If there's anything you need, let us know."

"I need one of those burritos." Isabella said padding into the kitchen, having just woken up from her nap. Her hair was all tousled and she looked fucking adorable. She plopped down into the chair next to me and leaned on my shoulder, blinking slowly.

"Mmm. You smell good. Like you." she said groggily. She looked up at me with a happy smile, as if my scent was something I picked out just for her.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." I said, giving Emily and Leah a confused look. Emily picked up the remnants of her burrito and began to pick at it. Leah meanwhile, got up and quickly made one for Isabella.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Leah said sweetly to Isabella, setting the burrito down in front of her.

"Thanks." She said sitting up.

"I've just been telling them your life story."

"All of it?" She asked her mouth full of rice and sour cream.

"Well, the less flattering parts that explain why the police were here."

"Oh." She said, clearly unhappy at the memory.

"I hope that was ok." I said cautiously.

"Yeah, saves me the trouble." She said, sticking more burrito in her mouth. She chewed for a moment and swallowed before looking up at Emily and Leah. "You must think I'm some kind of freak, huh?"

"No! Not at all!" Emily said, looking rather appalled. "We know it's not your fault."

"I understand." Leah said in a strange voice. It was quiet, but somehow carried clearly to all of us. "Better than you think." Isabella gave her a perplexed look, inviting her to continue.

"When I was 16, my father got drunk and touched me one night. He only did it once, but I didn't trust men for a long time." Leah admitted. Emily looked at her as if she had just announced that she would like a sex change operation.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Emily asked, a terrible, sad, hurt tone in her voice.

"Because, you didn't need to know, baby." She took Emily's hand in hers. "I was over it a long time before I met you."

"Is that why-"

"That's a discussion for later, honey." Leah cut her off. "Right now we need to think about Isabella here and what she needs." They looked at Isabella expectantly, as if she had some sort of emotional shopping list for healing.

"I'm fine right now. Edward has been really good at listening." She held my arm tightly. Leah, and especially Emily, gave me a look as though the highly doubted this to be true. "It's just hard seeing them again with the police." She intertwined her hand with mine under the table and squeezed. I squeezed back, letting her know I was there.

"I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would at this point in my life. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think I was going to survive long enough to see this point in my life." She squeezed my hand again. My heart soared. I mean fucking SOARED. Emily looked mildly disconcerted, and Leah looked grimly accepting.

"Thank you for your concern though." She smiled sweetly. "But it looks like you two have some things you need to talk about. And so do us." She looked at me and smiled. There was a determined glimmer in her eye that at once terrified be and filled me with a sense of confidence.

And with that, she rose and positively scampered to our room, leaving me alone with Leah and Emily.

"Well ladies, it looks like it's been a productive afternoon." I rose and followed Isabella to our room, shutting the door behind me.

She was standing with her back to the door, not 10 feet from me. She had clearly let her momentum carry her into the room and stopped, waiting to hear the door shut after I entered.

"Bella-"

"I made a decision." She said, cutting me off in a clear confidant tone. She raised her head and spun around to face me. There was something terrible and hungry behind her eyes. Something alive and feral. Something that if you came across in the wood, you would avoid at all costs. It scared me to death.

"I am not going to live my life without you." She said, looking me straight in the eye. "I don't care what you or anyone says. I'm not going on without you. You're going to marry me, we're going to have kids, we're going to retire, and grow old together. Is that understood?" She could have been a drill sergeant in another life.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now, does it?" I laughed, closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her vibrate against me. "It's good to see you so alive for once."

"You do this to me." She said, looking up at me, that feral fire still dancing behind her eyes. "If it weren't for you, I'd have killed myself by now."

"Really?"

"Yes." Some of the fire died in her eyes. I instantly wanted it to return. I missed its warmth. "That night first night I slept in your bed. If you hadn't been with me, I would have killed myself the next morning."

An immense swell of self-satisfaction roared up in my chest. When someone says that they are alive simply because you were there for them is an indescribable feeling. It inflated my ego to match most celebrities. That smug, egotistical swell of pride was deflated almost instantly at the thought of me being happy from her suffering.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel, knowing I saved your life." She simply smiled up at me, chin pressing on my chest.

"Part of me is going to miss the 'fragile you.'" I said stroking her hair.

"I'm still just as fragile." She said, turning her head to rest her cheek against me. "The only difference is I'm more confidant now, with you with me. I know that if I fall, you'll be there to catch me." She nuzzled her cheek against me. God she felt good. "And if by some chance I slip through your fingers, you'll pick up all the pieces and put me back together again."

A whole new kind of fear swept over me. I realized I was responsible for her now. If there is something you never want to be, it is responsible for someone else's emotional well being, simply because there are too many things you can't control.

"I can't do it by myself, you know." I said, my fear settling in. "You'll have to help; show me where the pieces fit."

She sighed heavily, almost as if trying to reach another decision. Based on the last several decisions that she had come to, I didn't think I wanted to hear another one.

But then she looked up at me with those amazing eyes. She smiled and I swear...the dying sunlight managed to pierce through the roof and floor above us and shine onto her face. She seemed to bask in it, glowing. What kind of creature did I cradle in my arms? She couldn't be human.

"Ok." She stood on her toes and kissed me. A short peck on the lips, but with all the feeling of a soul wrenching deep lip lock. I didn't know you could convey that much emotion with such a short touch.

"Just two conditions though." She said seriously. "Don't ever tie me up, and don't ever ask me to call you 'Daddy.'"

"Oh come on, well I guess I can give up that possibility," I smiled.

She giggled and said, "I love you Edward".

"I love you too," I said.

_**Ok guys I have 2 more ideas for chapters and I'm wondering if I should do them or leave this as the touching ending it is. So you click that button and tell me… do it… come on you know you want to…**_


	10. Healing Remaining Wounds

_**Ok so as most of you don't know because no one goes on my profile it is my birthday today so I will be putting both of the last two chapters out today. Only one more chapter after this so ya, almost done and then I'll start my new series. So anyway on with the story =]**_

"I've got a present for you." I said, plopping down on the couch next to Bella.

It was Father's Day. I had texted my father wishing him the best. Dad wasn't much of a talker, and I learned years ago that a call was rather pointless. All Dad really wanted was to know, that I was thinking of him on his Hallmark Holiday.

Isabella, however, was another matter. She was down and in the dumps from when we first woke up. It was simply another reminder that she didn't have a real family. Or, at least that's what she thought.

Little did she know that in the hours that I was in "lab," I was busy on the Internet, at the library, and on the phone to the city, county, and state offices trying to track down her family. Most things were a matter of public record and searching around through them was easy, but bureaucratic and time consuming.

"A present? What kind of present?" she asked curiously. I handed her a card.

"A father's day card?" she asked, looking at me with terrible disappointment. "Did you really need to remind me that I don't have a dad?"

That nearly took the wind out of my sails. I thought my gift had been clever. She had clearly missed some part of it.

"Look inside the card." I urged. She opened it, and a small slip with an address fell out.

"What's this?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I've haven't really been going to lab in the afternoons," I confessed. "I've been moonlighting as a private detective. I've been digging through every bit of information that is a matter of public record that I could get my hands on."

She continued to look at me confused, but no longer sad. I took a deep steadying breath. She would have too, if she knew what I was about to tell her.

"This is the address of your biological grandfather. The card is for him."

I waited for a response from Isabella. I really didn't know what to expect. I wasn't expecting her to stare at me unblinking for a solid minute before she spoke.

"Really?" She was going to cry. Dammit, I hate making her cry, even if it's because she's happy.

"Really," I nodded. "I've already spoken to him several times, and he really wants to meet you." Tears were welling in her eyes but refused to fall. "He's here in town for a couple of days, if you want to meet him." I offered.

I didn't see the tears fall, mainly because that would have been physically impossible. She had flung herself at me giving me the biggest, tightest hug ever. Shit, when did she become She-Hulk? She was crushing me with all her strength, and either she was trying to head-butt me repeatedly, or she was trying to shower my face with kisses.

As I half fended her off, half tried to accept her kisses, she abruptly stopped and kissed me gently and deeply, each hand on either side of my face.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears lining her flushed cheeks.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me after you've met him."

"What's his name?"

"Charlie, but he prefers Chuck. Chuck Swan."

"Isabella Swan." She said. "My real name is Isabella Swan."

"Yes it is. Now Ms. Swan, care to go meet your grandfather?"

We hopped in my car and I drove her to the hotel. I may have a car, but with the price of gas being what it is, I'll be damned if I drive to somewhere I can walk to. Isabella was of this opinion most of the time, too. It was good exercise for the both of us to walk and kept her legs nice and toned, which was far more important to me than "being healthy."

Isabella practically vibrated in the front seat. Her expressions were cascading wildly between excitement and nervousness. She was silent for the most part, looking out of the window and the windshield.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked cautiously.

"I need you to come with me," she said looking over at me. "I'll need you in case I hate him." The rest of the short trip passed in silence for the two of us, save the unremarkable noise from the radio.

I hadn't considered the possibility that she may not like her grandfather. I was under the impression that she would want to replace the void left by her rapists arrest with her real family. I had pictured a tear-filled reunion, like something out of a made for TV movie.

But this isn't TV. This is real life, where things don't always have a happy ending. There's no cheesy violin music in the background. Some wounds don't heal. Some wounds don't show up until long after they're inflicted.

I parked and we made our way up to the hotel room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked in the elevator.

"I don't know. I really want to be. I really want to have a real family. I want to like him."

"I think you will." I squeezed her hand. "He seems like a really nice guy."

The doors opened and I led her down the hall to his door.

"Here we are." I pointed out. She reached out and touched the door.

"My grandpa is on the other side of this door."

"And he won't know you're here unless you knock."

She looked back at me uncertainly. I smiled in what I hoped she would perceive to be an encouraging way.

Tentatively, she made a fist and raised it to the door, hesitating. She backed her hand away, pulling it towards her chest. She held it there for a moment, looking at the door, almost as if she could see something I couldn't. Suddenly, she returned her hand to the door and knocked politely three times.

Not twelve seconds later, the door opened slowly.

Before us stood a short, well dressed man. It was clear that he was wearing his one and only set of "Sunday Best" clothing for the meeting. His hair was thin and grey, sweeping lazily back over his head like the imaginary greener field everyone always sees on the other side of the fence.

He was what some would call "wiry." He was thin, but not from lack of work. He had informed me that he was a carpenter, and I knew carpenters got quite a bit of work done. Judging from the part of his hand I could see, the skin was rough with wear and thick with callus.

He immediately put you at ease. He was the dictionary definition of "kind old man." His face was lined with both years of toil from his profession, but also many a laugh that comes with it. He had the kind of face that if this were indeed made for a TV movie, he would be killed by the villain to hurt the heroine.

But it was his eyes that were the most striking feature. Or, at least they were to me. They were exactly like Isabella's; turquoise.

"Grandpa?" She asked slowly, a deep, questioning look in her eyes.

The old man stretched his lips in a happy smile, his eyes twitching as though fighting off tears, and nodded. She took the initiative and stepped to hug him tightly. They rocked gently back and forth in place, enjoying the reunion. For the moment, it looked like a happy ending. I felt a little voyeuristic watching this intimate moment, like I somehow didn't belong here. My intrusion didn't seem to register at all with my beautiful girlfriend or her grandfather.

After a moment, they parted and smiled at each other, sniffling and wiping their eyes.

"My name is Isabella."

"My name is Charlie, but I prefer Chuck. You can call me whatever you like." He beamed up at her, short man that he was. "Come in! Come in! Where are my manners?" He stepped to the side, ushering us into his room.

"It sounds like you've already met my boyfriend, Edward." Bella gestured to me.

"Thank you, my boy." He shook my hand with both of his.

"You are more than welcome. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Are you two hungry at all?" Chuck looked brightly from me to Isabella.

"I could do with some food." It was midday and seemed like a good time to eat.

"Me too; being nervous makes me hungry." The way she was shaking probably had something to do with it as well.

"Do you want to head to the cafe downstairs for some lunch then? My treat!"

"With all due haste then!" I'm always all for free food. Chuck patted down his pants, making sure he had his wallet and his room key and we headed down to the cozy little cafe in the lobby of the hotel. We made small talk to get comfortable with each other, ordering a light meal. Once our hunger was sated, the talk turned serious.

"You must have questions." Chuck offered, looking kindly at Isabella.

"Some...I guess..." She looked down shyly. Under the table, I felt her reach for my hand. I took it and gave it a squeeze.

"How did I get adopted? Why didn't I end up with you?" I'm not sure Chuck could see the unasked question behind their matching eyes, but I did. She was really asking, "Didn't you want me?"

"Because I didn't know about you." Chuck breathed a heavy sigh. Apparently, Bella had inherited her expressive sadness from his side of the family. "Your mother, Renee, and I weren't on very good speaking terms. She was a rebellious little thing. She moved several states away and got married without telling me right after college. I got a phone call from the hospital informing me she died giving birth and that you were in the care of your father. He apparently got tired of being a single dad quickly and gave you up for adoption." He paused and I saw his arms flex as his fists clenched. "By the time I found out about you, you had been adopted, and there was nothing I could do to find you." He reached across the table for her other hand, which she gave him. "I'm sorry."

"There was nothing you could do, grandpa," she said gently. "I can only imagine what life with you might have been like."

"Bella," I squeezed her hand to get her attention. "He doesn't know." I hadn't told him about her adoptive parents. I didn't want him to blame himself for it. It was a burden I didn't want to put on him. It wasn't my right to tell him.

"What don't I know?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Isabella smiled one of her fake smiles at him. I had started referring to them as "High School Smiles," because that was the last place I had seen them. I hurt every time she wore one. "What about my dad? Do you see him at all?"

"No one's been able to find him. I tried to track him down several years ago, thinking you may have found each other, but he just vanished. Didn't show up for work one day, his manager reported him missing, and the case has been cold ever since. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She squeezed my hand.

They talked at great length for at least four hours. We got up, took a walk around the hotel and sat down at our table for dinner. Isabella learned about her real family. She had aunts, uncles, and cousins all eagerly waiting to meet her at the next holiday. My parents had meet Isabella at Christmas last year, so I guess they could live with missing both of us for once.

Soon, dinner too was finished and it looked like Chuck wanted to get to bed. He and Bella made plans to go out the next day. They said a happy goodbye and we headed home.

"This has been the best day of my life." Isabella sighed happily as she fell back on the bed. "Thank you so much!" She smiled and reached for me. I fell down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You are more than welcome."

"You don't know how much it means to me," she said into my neck. "I have a family now. A real family. That wants me." I felt the smallest pang of hurt at not being her sole source of happiness in the world anymore. Sometimes I really hate my ego.

"You know what this means?" A happy realization!

"What?"

"You have someone to walk you down the aisle now." She smiled.

"I was going to ask Leah to do it. She's the closest thing to a parent I've had since those bastards went away."

I smiled. Those bastards did indeed go away. Far away. Bella would never hear from her rapists again. They had all gotten made examples of. Even if the possibility came up for parole, it would be kind of hard when you've most likely died of old age before you became eligible. One of my most cherished memories of the past several years is the small amount of vengeance Isabella got on them, watching Mr. Carter and his fuck ugly family in orange jumpsuits being lead away. They are the only people I have ever wished true suffering upon, and from the looks on their faces, they were going to receive some in the slammer.

"I have never felt more whole than I do right now." Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling as big as her tired face would let her.

"Just you wait until you meet the rest of your family. You'll feel so much better."

"I don't think that's possible." She threw her leg over me and pulled herself tighter to me. "I have you and a new family. Everything I could ask for."

"So, no house, no car, no job; just me and your family?"

"Yeah. As long as I have those two things, everything else is just icing on the cake." Sometimes, I wonder if she knows just how good and loved she makes me feel. If she doesn't already, she's about to. I worked my arm down to my pocket and pulled it out.

"I know I've never asked directly, and you've always said you wanted to, so this seems a little redundant." She opened her eyes, her smile fading a little but not leaving her face entirely. "I love you more than anything or anyone on the face of this planet, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know, and I do to."

"So I'll take that as a yes?" I lifted the ring to her field of view.

"Of course!" she whispered hoarsely. She offered me her hand, allowing me to slip the ring onto her finger. It was just a simple silver band. I couldn't really afford a giant rock and lucky for me, she wouldn't have wanted one.

"I love you. So much." She cupped my face and kissed me deeply. Even when she stopped kissing me, she still held my face, looking from it to the ring on her finger. "I know it's just a formality, but I really like having your ring on my finger."

"I know what you mean. Kind of like how I can call you my fiancé now." It's always the little things that make me happy.

"You have made this the best day of my life. I think you deserve a little reward." She began to kiss and nibble at my neck.

"What did you have in mind?" She tucked her hand down the front of my pants.

"I'm sure we can think of something." 

Any feedback is welcome. If you have any questions, let me know with a way to respond to you, and I'll do my best to answer.


	11. Happy Summer

Thanks so much to Jessbabe94 edited my last few chapters every single one of you should go read her stories they're great, I have had so much fun writing this story…

_**So anyway on with the story.**_  
_**-**_

Magic.

That was the only explanation. The outfit she was wearing was an affront to physics, leaving magic as the only possible explanation.

The long skirt came down to mid shin, and flowed around her like water. It was the waistline that was staggering. It started high on her hips and plunged down to a point that stopped what I gauged to be an inch and a half from the top of her pussy. The back wasn't much better, matching the front in that it came down to a point stopping just above the crack of her ass.

The shirt she must have found as part of a slutty schoolgirl outfit. It was a wispy white thing she tied under her breasts and refused to wear a bra. This was Isabella's new summer attire for lounging around the house.

And it was driving me absolutely crazy. When I needed to concentrate, out of the corner of my eye, I would see her lounging and half the blood used for thinking would flow from one head to the other, serving only to tighten my shorts. It was absolute torture. "But Edward! Your hot girlfriend is walking around the house in revealing clothing, it can't be that bad!" That's what I thought, especially when she first put it on one morning after her shower.

I was sitting in bed, doing god knows what when she plopped her head down into my lap, lying lengthwise on her back in front of me.

"Hi!" She smiled upside-down at me.

"Hi." I said back down to her, returning the smile. I ran my hands into her wet hair and gently massaged her scalp.

"Mmmm." She mewled. "Like my new outfit?" I studied the previously described Cock-Stiffener-o-matic of an outfit she had on.

"Yeah, where did you even find it?"

"At a thrift store," she closed her eyes at my scalp massaging. "It's so cool and comfy."

"Even the top?"

"Especially the top," she said with a small smile. "Here." She took my hands and slid them over her shoulders and down the front of the shirt to freely fondle those amazing mounds of flesh. "See? There's plenty of room."

Without further ado, I began to shamelessly feel her up. Her breasts were still warm and slightly damp from the shower. Each nipple stiffened into my palm as she let out an appreciative sigh.

"I don't know whether I like your hands more where they were or where they are." She practically hummed in pleasure.

"I like them where they are." I said honestly, matching her teasing tone. I took each nipple between my fingers and began to gently twist and tug, feeling each one plump even more with her arousal.

She was right about there being plenty of room in the top though. I could massage each and every inch of her gorgeous breasts from my current position as if she had been wearing nothing at all. At the same time, however, when she stood up, I could feel that the fabric would offer enough support not to need a bra.

"If you keep that up, I can't be responsible for my actions." She breathed deeply, squirming before me.

"Oh you can't, can you?" I teased, twisting each nipple and then grabbing a handful of sensitive girl-flesh. "What might you do?"

"I might throw you down and sit on your face." She squirmed. "I might climb on top of you and ride you. OR I just might come right here." She threatened.

"Those all sound like pretty good options to me." I smiled. I had her boobs in my hands; little else mattered to me. Sure, she was getting aroused by my fondling, but that wasn't as important to my conscious as much as the fondling itself.

Her squirming increased, thrusting her chest out in an effort to press her boobs harder into my hands. Her head twisted from side to side, her mouth opening and closing in pleasure. She was on the brink of an orgasm and I just couldn't quite do it for her with just the fondling.

"Fuck! Enough!" She grabbed my wrists, yanked them out of her top and stood up, all rather suddenly. She spun around on the bed and kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall on my back, rather confused. It had been apparent to me that she had been enjoying what we were doing, but apparently, I was wrong.

As if to contradict my thoughts, she yanked my shorts down and veritably threw them to the other side of the room with the force of her pull. She straddled my now naked hips and sank down on my stiff member.

"That's what I needed." She sighed. Her skirt pooled around her waist, covering our late morning joining. She began to gyrate her hips, fucking me.

"I never told you to stop." She mused, her voice teasing. She undid her top and threw it with my discarded shorts. Again she took my wrists; instead this time she placed them on her now bare breasts. I was all too happy to feel her up while we fucked lazily.

I could see the flush of her arousal spread across her chest. I could feel it, too, in the warmth of her breasts. She closed her eyes and began to really fuck herself on me now, placing her hand on my chest for stability.

"I really, really wanted to sit on your face in this dress." She panted, running her hands up and down my arms. "But your cock feels too fucking good!"

"You feel so fucking good!" I moaned as she continued to roll her hips in just the right way.

"You're going to make me come." She wheezed, her hands pressing mine harder into her breasts. I was acutely aware of the hard nubbins of her nipples pressing into my palms. Or at least, I would have, if she had been working her magic on my Johnson.

Suddenly, her whole body tensed and she came. She came hard. Her pussy clamped down on me and a gush of warm girl-cum bathed the area where our genitals met. I felt her toes curl along the length of my leg and she grasped my hands even as they covered her ample breasts. Her breaths were short and choppy, eyes screwed shut tight.

The wonderful sight of seeing my lover orgasm on me, and the acute tightness of her cunt stretched around me sent me over the edge, spewing spurt after spurt of hot semen into her fleshy depths. I'm not sure if I cried out or not, but my mouth opened as wide as it could go. I only know this because I had to shut it.

And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Bella collapsed forward onto my chest taking great gulps of air.

"Getting this dress was so worth it." She breathed into my neck.

"Totally." I agreed, stroking her naked, sweaty back.

***

Epilogue

It was after midnight, and I had woken up. Bella was spooned against me, her panty clad ass buried tightly in my crotch. I felt her wiggle it.

"You awake?" I asked.

"Mm Hmm," she breathed softly. "Think Nessie and Jacob are asleep?" She reached back and touched my cheek.

"Are you going to be loud enough for them to hear if they aren't?" I leaned in and kissed the back of her neck.

"That depends on how hard you fuck me." She smiled.

"Sounds like a challenge." I nipped at her neck, moving down her shoulder. I slid my hands up under her shirt to cup her warm breasts

"Maybe it is." She teased, grinding her ass against my growing erection.

I tugged at her stiffening nipples, causing her to squirm and moan. Her breathing deepened as I gently fondled her, knowing that her arousal went as deep as her gasps. I kept my lips on her neck, moving up and down, threatening to kiss that special spot right behind her earlobe.

When she was gyrating furiously in frustration, I took the hand not pinned by her and slid it down into the front of her panties.

"I love how wet you get for me."

"Only for you," she whispered, hot and husky.

Just to tease her, I pulled my hand form the front of her underwear to trace up around her hip and slip it down the back. I gently cupped and massaged her soft cheeks before returning my fingers to her dripping snatch.

"These are in the way." She rasped out, running her hand over my boxers.

"So are these." I grabbed the crotch of her panties from the inside and pulled back, tugging them tight against her hardening clit.

"Take them off." I slid her panties down her gorgeous legs and tossed them into the dirty clothes. I felt her slip her shirt off to lay naked in my arms. I pulled the last of my own clothing off and lay with my engorged member pressing into one of her fleshy cheeks.

"I really want that." She rotated her hips in a way that ground her soft ass pleasurably against me.

"It's all yours, baby." I slipped myself between her legs and lined up with the entrance to her fleshy furnace. She rolled herself down on me, moaning as I slid inside her.

"I love the way you feel inside me." She whispered, beginning to fuck herself on my dick. Taking the hint, I started to thrust back into her. She arched her back as much as she could and still be fucking me, rolling her head.

"How can you be this tight after two kids?" I moaned into her neck, feeling her tighten even more around me.

"Easy. Keagles." she giggled. I gently nibbled on her neck, hearing an excited gasp escape her lips.

"You know all my spots." She whispered with a smile on her face.

"Like this one?" I teased, tracing the underside of her breast. She groaned again and pressed the warm orb into my palm.

"Feel me!" She winced in pleasure. I was all too happy to oblige. When your wife tells you to feel her and shoves her tit into your hand, you don't question it.

"Careful. Or you'll wake the kids." I warned.

"Then stop teasing me, you bastard!" I thought she had been wet before, but she practically had a lube factory wrapped around my cock and if this kept up we were going to have to change the sheets or the room would smell like pussy for days.

"Touch yourself." Her hand flew to her clit and began to go to work furiously. Her arm had captured mine, ensuring that I continued to fondle her.

"Come on my cock, Bella. Come for me." I intoned. That's usually all it took to send her into orbit and this time was no different. She shuddered and twitched around me, orgasming on me, just as I had asked her to do.

"Come in me." She requested weakly, her hand still lazily playing with herself. I grabbed her tit and really went to work on her shuddering form, my own orgasm arriving in short order.

As I came down, she took my hand from her breast and switched it to the other one, allowing me to feel her heartbeat.

"I love you." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Bella."

The End

_**-**_

_**Here's the happy ending I'm sure you were looking for. If you've stuck with me through this whole story, thank you! If you sent feedback, double thank you! This was my first time sharing my writing with an audience, and it worked out pretty well as far as I'm concerned. So ya thank you again. I will be doing another story but I'm not sure when it will be done but I hope I can get it out soon.**_


End file.
